Kingdom Hearts Sidequests
by Rhodes's
Summary: Riku outsmarts the girls, Amy finds love and there's going to be a wedding...I mean really.
1. Crashin in Disney Castle

**Disclaimer:** This story is inspired by the Kingdom Hearts Series (mainly Kingdom Hearts II), which solely belongs to Walt Disney, Square Enix, and Buena Vista Games.

Update: The following original characters solely belong to the following readers of this story:

**Kei** belongs to Heart Keeper  
**Dirk Lionheart** belongs to Mace the Manakete  
**Lexi-Magi** belongs to Mace the Manakete

* * *

**KINGDOM HEARTS SIDEQUESTS****

* * *

**

A KINGDOM PREMIERE  
** —Crashin' In Disney Castle—**

**

* * *

**

Jiminy Cricket's POV: _Why hello there, readers. The name's Cricket. Jiminy Cricket. I'm the little fellow who records things on his journal. Sora, Donald, and Goofy are still traveling around the Worlds as I write. We just passed by Radiant Gardens and traveling through highways. The stardust sweep looked radiant tonight. But something among our friends did not look radiant._

"Donald! For the last time, let me have the control stick!" Sora screamed from the top of his lungs.

"And for the last time, NO!" Donald screamed back. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were inside their Gummi Ship, traveling around the various Worlds.

Sora went down his knees, "Please, please, pretty _please, _with cherry and sugar on top!"

"NO!" Donald boomed, "You had it the last time, and the last time you had it, we crashed into an asteroid."

"Gwarsh, heartless asteroid." Goofy corrected.

Donald snapped at Goofy, "OH WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?"

A fuming Sora grabs hold of the control stick Donald had. Donald, seeing this, began tugging the stick to his direction. Sora in response, tugged it towards his as well.

"You had it, Duck!" Sora yelled.

"Hand it over, Clumso!" Donald quacked.

"IT'S MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

Both Sora and Donald tripped and fell backwards. Sora broke the stick and accidentally sat on a red button. The gummi ship began to speak, "_WE'RE NOW INTO A LANDING PHASE. BEEP-BEEP.PLEASE ATTACH YOUR SEAT BELT FOR THIS LANDING WILL BE A CRASHING ONE. BEEP-BEEP." _

Chip and Dale came to the control room at the same time, "Oh no!" Chip screams, "What have you guys done now!"

"Now we're going to crash!" Dale exclaims.

"Uh-Oh!" Sora says.

"SEE WHAT YOU DID!" Donald screams at Sora.

"We're heading right into this castle!" Goofy yells.

Everyone turned and saw the ship was heading head straight into a Disney Castle. Donald, Sora, and Goofy hugged each other, screaming.

"We're gonna crash!" Sora exclaims.

"QUAAAAAAAAACK!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOO!"

* * *

-The World That Never Was- 

Four members of Organization XIII gathered at a hallway inside the Castle That Never Was. The members revealed themselves as Axel, Demyx, Zexion and Xigbar. The four were talking amongst themselves.

"So tell me fellas," Axel said, "What should be our next plan of attack? We have to get as many hearts as we can to be whole again."

"No plans have been made Axel," Xigbar said, "But for the love of Nobodies, you have to be patient."

"Yeah sure, be patient." Axel scoffed, "Like that word ever exists in my dictionary."

"I agree with Axel on that one. I'm getting bored waiting around." Demyx complained.

"Don't you have your guitar to play with?" Zexion said.

"It's a sitar!" Demyx says, "And no, it's not to play with. It's to crush people with. But I do have some juicy information I can share to you all."

"Oh no. Not again." Xigbar sighed in frustration, "Not one of your lame plans, Demyx."

"It's not lame!"

The fifth member and leader of the organization, Xemnas, approach them. "He's right you know." He says.

The organization members faced Xemnas. Demyx smiled, "Thank you. At least someone understands me."

Xemnas faced Demyx and corrected him, "I was agreeing with Xigbar. But, maybe we should listen to what you have to say."

"Ah yes." Demyx said, "We could go treasure hunting."

Axel cocked his head on one side, "Treasure hunting."

"I've heard Disney Castle has over a million treasures." Demyx said, "We should go on and grab some."

"We have _no _time for treasure hunting." Zexion said, "And even if we did, Disney Castle is off limit to us. That darn Cornerstone of Light is protecting that world."

"Then maybe we should grab the Cornerstone of Light." Axel proposed then faced Demyx with an agreeing look on his face, "'Cause I think treasure hunting sounds good."

"All right it's a deal!" Demyx said, "We go to Disney Castle for some loot."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow your ropes." Xemnas said, "I didn't agree to any of that."

"Your loss then." Demyx said, "'cause the ship is a-sailing."

* * *

-Disney Castle- 

Minnie was desperately searching for something inside the castle's gardens. Daisy spotted her and approached her, "Your Majesty, is something amiss?" she asked.

"Oh Daisy!" Minnie exclaimed, "King Mickey and I, we'll be celebrating our anniversary tomorrow. And people from all over will be at the Audience Chamber for a special dinner and…"

"…they will be bringing gifts and foods?" Daisy smacked her lips.

"Daisy!" Minnie stared at Daisy. Daisy, despite her appetite for foods, looked serious. Minnie hesitated before responding, "Yes. There will be food. But that's not the issue right now."

"What is the issue?"

"I've lost Mickey's anniversary present!" She freaked out, "And to make it worse…I LOST MINE!"

Daisy cocked her head on one side, "I don't get…" Daisy finally gets what's going on before responding. She snapped, "If you lost your present, then that means you invaded King Mickey' privacy and opened the present that he was supposed to give to you tomorrow at dinner! Right? Right?"

Minnie glared at Daisy, "Why do you have to be so smart? And yes, it's something like that."

"So, what did he get you?"

Minnie giggled sheepishly, then leaned to Daisy and whispered to her. Daisy gasped and screamed, "A SLAYER EARRING! GAAAAAAAAH-AH-AH-AH!"

Mickey was passing by at that moment and overheard Minnie and Daisy. The furious king approached the ladies, "Minnie! Daisy! How _could_ you? I'm ashamed of you two! And especially you Minnie!"

"King Mickey! You…you were listening?" Minnie nervously asked.

"Now, this Slayer Earring is the best thing that ever happened to me, cheap! 50 percent off!" King Mickey cried, "And now you saw it! Oh, bother…I'm embarrassed now…"

"King Mickey!" Minnie approached the king, "I can explain… we were just…"

"…guessing what gift you would give Her Majesty." Daisy added. Mickey looked up to both Minnie and Daisy, "you were? Really?"

Minnie slightly nodded. Mickey blushed and scratched his head, "Gosh. And here I was accusing you of peeking on the gift I was planning to give you for our anniversary dinner tomorrow, which by the way is _not _a Slayer Earring. Now if you'll excuse me. I'm going back to my royal bedchamber and adjust some plan."

A scream was heard at distance. Mickey, Minnie, and Daisy turned their attention up the sky and saw a Gummi Ship heading straight to the ground. The ship crashed.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy came out of the gummi ship, looking ragged and filled in smoke. Donald angrily jumped on Sora's back, "When I told you once, Sora, I've told you a hundred and zillion times! DON'T EVER, IN YOUR ENTIRE LIFE, TOUCH THE CONTROL STICK!"

"All right already wise hen!" Sora snapped back, "You warned me, I didn't listen, we crashed, you won the dispute, now just drop it!"

"Fighting again?" Mickey chuckled.

"Gwarsh, yer Majesties. We had no idea we were crashing here at Disney Castle." Goofy bowed to Mickey and Minnie. Donald and Sora do the same. Daisy ran to Donald and gave him a hug, "Oh Donny!" she nicknamed him, "So, what did _you_ get me?"

Donald looked confused, "I'm not sure I'm following."

"For my anniversary present, remember?"

Mickey gasped, "Oh gosh! I gotta get back to that!" he said as he ran back inside the castle.

Donald chuckled and placed his hands on Daisy's shoulders, "Yeah Daisy. You probably might not remember, but our anniversary was a month ago."

"And you probably might not remember, but you promised me a present about a month ago." Daisy sounded angry, "You practically begged me to give you 30 days for you to come up with some munnies so that you could get me something pretty and nice!"

Donald shook his head and hands as he began to receding from an approaching Daisy, "Oh Daisy. You know, I was busy traveling around the Worlds with Sora and company that it totally slipped my mind and… please don't be upset…you don't want to go to sleep angry tonight don't you?"

"I'll be sleeping angry tonight…IF YOU DON'T GET ME MY PRESENT!" Daisy screamed then began chasing Donald around the garden. Meanwhile, Sora and Goofy turned their attention to Minnie, "So what's up Your Majesty? You don't look so happy."

"Yeah." Goofy said, "Isn't your anniversary dinner tomorrow? I heard people will be coming from all around."

"Oh Sora, Goofy." She sighed, "I think I've made a huge mistake. You see, Mickey got me this anniversary gift, and how nosy I am, I went to open it, wore it and I lost it!"

"GWARSH!" Goofy exclaimed, "He didn't see you right?"

"He almost caught me with Daisy, but Daisy and I came up with some lies to save my bum. Oh, what an awful queen I am. And now, he's going to go get it and return it and trade it for something else."

"That's a good thing right?" Sora asked.

"No it's not." Minnie said, "I have to find those Slayer Earrings and put it back to his royal bedchamber before he gets the chance to enter his room to get it!"

"But Your Majesty, isn't that the place where he's going to right now?" Goofy asked.

"OH NO! WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME GOOFY?" Minnie gasped and ran back inside the castle. Sora and Goofy followed, leaving Donald and Daisy behind.

Daisy hissed, "Donald Duck, you spit that gift of mine _right now, _or else—"

"Oh look! A shining star!" Donald pointed up. Daisy looked up and Donald fled inside the castle. Daisy screamed, "HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" she went after Donald. At the same time, the five Organization members took their appearance in the garden.

"Well, so what are we waiting for?" Zexion faced Demyx. Demyx looked back at Zexion with a confused look, "Waiting for what?"

"The treasure darn it." Xigbar replied, "You're in charge to take us there. Although, I do think that this is all a big waste of time."

"It's a waste of time when we don't make any effort." Demyx said, "Now let's go and get ourselves some loot, and the possibly the Cornerstone of Light."

"The Cornerstone of Light?" Axel asked.

"Typical Axel, haven't you been listening?" Zexion said, "The Cornerstone of Light is what protect Disney Castle, and it's huge treasure for us, the Organization."

"Ah, I get it." Axel said, "So you guys are saying what? That we're not just looking for treasure here at this castle, but we're looking to take the Cornerstone of Light to ourselves."

"Bingo." Demyx said, "Now what are we waiting for? It's Showtime!"

* * *

Jiminy Cricket's POV: _Uh-Oh. Organization XIII is after Disney's Castle beloved treasures and the Cornerstone of Light. And at a time like this? Somebody please put a stop to this. Anyway, Mickey and Minnie's Anniversary Dinner wouldn't be the same without, not just our guests from other worlds, but you, the readers. Your original characters are cordially invited to the anniversary, but here's a catch: they must either be human with or without supernatural gifts or someone of a different race (Moogle, dragoon, whatever) from the Final Fantasy series. They will also be appearing in later episodes. We hope to see you then._

_Oh, and please review._


	2. Of Light and Cornerstone

**Disclaimer:** This story is inspired by the Kingdom Hearts Series (mainly Kingdom Hearts II), which solely belongs to Walt Disney, Square Enix, and Buena Vista Games. The following original characters solely belong to the following readers of this story:

**Kei** belongs to Heart Keeper  
**Dirk Lionheart** belongs to Mace the Manakete  
**Lexi-Magi** belongs to Mace the Manakete

* * *

**KINGDOM HEARTS SIDEQUESTS**

* * *

A KINGDOM PREMIERE  
—**Of Light and Cornerstone—****

* * *

**

Minnie, Sora, and Goofy were running down the castle's hallway past the kitchen, where Mickey was seen eating a big bowl of ice cream with bits of Oreo cookies. The trio peeked in the kitchen, stunned to see the Mouse King there.

Mickey picked up the ice cream bowl, ate it whole, and sat the empty bowl down. He faced the trio as he licked his face full of ice cream, "Oh! Hiya guys!"

Minnie approached Mickey, "King Mickey. I thought you were going to your bedchamber."

"Actually, I was on my way there." Mickey replied, "But then I got hungry." He leaned to Minnie, "Truthfully, I didn't get any breakfast this morning and walking these huge hallways got me craving for some foods."

"Oh?"

"But, what the hey! I'll go trade that old gift tomorrow for something better for you. The store's getting 75 percent off all items."

"Oh Mickey." Minnie says, "I think I would consider getting you a gift that is way better than the…gift you have gotten me that you are planning to trade for something better. Tee hee."

Mickey looked sternly at Sora and Goofy who simply shrugged. Mickey then turned his attention to Minnie, "Minnie. Be honest with me. Are you sure you didn't look at the present I got you?"

"What? No! Like I say, Daisy and I, we were just guessing amongst friends you know." Minnie chuckled nervously, "well, toddles! Going shopping now!" Minnie left the kitchen in haste.

Sora followed behind, "Sorry your Majesty!" Sora exclaimed.

"We won't bother you anymore." Goofy exclaimed as well, "Except if we do find what we and you are looking…" Sora dragged Goofy off sight, before he could finish his sentence.

Mickey shrugs then went back to his ice cream. Three of the Organization are seen, in the hallway, passing by the kitchen. Their footsteps caused Mickey to turn around and face the hall, but he saw nothing. He jumped from his seat to go peeked outside and both ways. He sees no one.

"That's odd." Mickey muttered. He turns around and looked up the ceiling in deep thought, unaware that Demyx was passing behind him.

"And here I thought I saw Organization XIII in the castle…" Mickey pondered. Demyx tripped hard and fell face first. Axel came to him hurriedly, helped him up, and was able to drag him off sight before Mickey turned around to face the hallway again. Mickey shrugged, "Oh well."

* * *

The four Organization members reached their destination and for the first time since entering the castle, they have never felt safe. Xigbar lashed out at Demyx for what happened earlier, "Were you nuts, tripping like that?" 

"What? It's not like anyone is gonna hear it." Demyx said.

"He would. He would have heard it! He's a mouse with good ears! You know you almost got us killed out there?" Xigbar yelled, referring to Mickey.

Demyx snorted as he brushed himself off, "Yeah sure. By an innocent Mouse King? Oh, oh. I'm laughing with fright."

"Look. Can we just go to that Cornerstone of Blast?" Zexion murmured.

"It's Cornerstone of Light." Axel corrected.

Zexion stared coldly at Axel, "Don't insult my intelligence, redhead."

Zexion and Xigbar walked away, leaving Axel and Demyx behind. Axel looked offended by Zexion's comments. He faced Demyx, "Why does he always hate me?"

"Because he likes you." Demyx responds.

Axel shoved Demyx, "shut up!"

The four Organization members stood next to a grand portal. They breathed in awe at the portal's look.

"So how do we open it?" Demyx asked as he examined the portal. The four looked so small in front of the portal, it was so difficult to locate its knob.

"Let's smash it." Xigbar proposed.

"We can't smash it." Axel said, "Our presence must be kept low profile."

"So what do you suggest?" Zexion asked.

"I say let's wait for someone in the castle to enter inside." Axel proposed.

"This is going to be a really…long…day." Zexion sighed.

* * *

Minnie entered the Library and saw Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Daisy there. She looked around to see if Mickey was here, but he wasn't. She sighed with relief, "Good morning peeps." 

"Your Majesty. You look happy." Donald asked.

"I sure do, Donald." Minnie replied.

"Did you find the earrings?" Daisy asked.

"Nope," she said, "but I did get replacement pairs." She showed off the new pairs of Slayer Earrings. Donald looked hooked on the earring's metallic beauty. Daisy looked mad.

"I'm happy for you, Your Majesty, but my mate here didn't get me something nice." Daisy complained.

"Aw, come on Daisy. Please let it go." Donald said, then brought up a smile, "I promise I'll get you special coupons to our favorite restaurant, Pepper Ducky."

Daisy gasped in horror, "Pepper Ducky? Rip-off coupons to a kosher-meal restaurant! Thanks, Donald. Way to kill a late anniversary present."

A shadow passed by, alerting Sora. The teenager pulled off his Keyblade.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Minnie asked with concern.

"I think I saw a heartless." Sora said.

"Wha—" Donald gasped.

Sora looked at the foursome, "Stay here where you're safe. I'll check outside."

Sora slowly left the library. He turned and saw a shadowy figure standing there. Sora ran to the figure and jumped on it. "OW!" the figure screamed in pain.

Sora gasped and immediately got off the figure, "Oh you're…I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"Well, you should look before you leap, thank you very much!" The figure revealed herself to be Kei. She's shoulder-length, straight, has blue-black hair, green eyes, and wears similar clothing as Kairi, except the color was black, and she wears boots.

The Disney toons exited the library and faced Kei. Minnie smiled at her presence, "You must be Lady Kei, you're early. Dinner will be on in three hours."

"Three hours heh? Well, that's all right. I could chill for awhile." Kei smiled. Her attention quickly turned to Sora. She gasped and ran toward him, "Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! I…must…be…_DREAMING!"_

Sora receded from Kei as she approached close to him, "Aren't you…Sora?"

"I believe I am?" Sora muttered.

"OHMYGOSH!" Kei squealed, jumped on a panicky Sora and hugged him tightly, "I've been wanting to meet you for sooooooo long!" she then begins to manipulate his spiky light-brown hair, his black clothes, even mingling with his fingers, "Your hair…your clothes…they're all so real!"

"Hey! Get off, lady!" Donald yelled at Kei, "You don't come in and jump on Sora. He's a Keyblade Master and he should _not_ be broken!"

"Oh," Kei blinked at Donald as she got off Sora, "I'm sorry, you must be crazy Donald."

"WUA!" Donald gasped. Goofy chuckled, "Ah-Hyuck! Looks like she got ya."

Kei faced Goofy, "And you must be whiny Goofy. Wow, the whole dysfunctional gang is here."

Goofy looked offended. Kei turned around and walked away excitedly while looking at her surroundings, "So this is Disney Castle. I wonder how the King is doing."

Kei left the library and Sora and the Disney toons followed. As soon as they were gone, another member of the Organization appeared before the library and tiptoed inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, the members of the Organization were still waiting, patiently, for someone in the castle to come and enter the room behind the huge portal. Very patiently, they waited. They were oddly, but very patient, knowing that patience is a virtue. Did I mention they waited 'patiently'? 

"GAAAH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Xigbar screamed, took out his weapon and stabbed the portal. The members freaked out, "Xigbar!"

"I'm going to break and shatter that door into pieces even if it's the last thing I do!" Xigbar yelled. At the same moment, a voice, coming down the hall was heard, "Gosh, Pluto. I don't think I want to play catch today. Not right now, bud."

The members looked around in panic, "It's the King!" Demyx said.

"Uh-Oh!" Xigbar exclaimed.

"What are we going to do?" Demyx exclaimed.

"Here's an idea: hide!" Zexion exclaimed in hushed tone. The four members turned invisible and hid behind a wall. Mickey came into view with Pluto. He was carrying a jewel box, with the pairs of Slayer Earrings inside, "You see, Minnie and I are celebrating our anniversary today with a big dinner and I haven't even gone to the stores to find an ideal gift for her."

Pluto panted happily then barked twice. Mickey glanced at the jewels then shook his head, "Oh No! There's no way in heck that I'm going to give her the Slayer Earrings. She'll make fun of me. And I don't care whether you find them pretty or not, Pluto!"

Pluto hanged his head in sadness and groaned. Mickey extended his hand to the portal and suddenly, a waterfall of light enveloped the entire portal. A gap was created on the portal. Mickey approached the portal and noticed the scar Xigbar made on it, "What the—" he faced Pluto and placed his hands on his hips angrily, "Pluto! Were you and Figaro fighting again?"

Pluto noticed the scar, looked back at Mickey and shook his head. Mickey sighed then laid hand on the portal and a new door swung open through the large portal. Mickey penetrated through that door.

"Works every time." Mickey chuckled. As soon as he entered inside, the members of the Organization took their appearances again.

"Whoa!" Demyx breathed in awe, "How did he do that?"

"Must be a code or something." Xigbar replied.

"Yo, guys! Check what I found at the library." Axel appeared before the rest of the members and held onto his hand another pair of Slayer Earrings. The members' eyes went wide open in shock, "Where did you get that?" Xigbar yelled.

"I told you! At the library." Axel replied, "Duh, were you paying any attention?"

"You robbed Mickey, Liar!" Demyx exclaimed, "Oh now, we're done for!"

Axel raised an eyebrow. They suddenly hear Mickey saying, "Gosh. I sure hope I'm not too late into trading these Slayer Earrings. They look beautiful but they're laughable."

The foursome peeked inside and saw Mickey and Pluto both glaring at the earrings before they headed downstairs to the Hall of the Cornerstone.

"Another pair?" Xigbar raised an eyebrow.

"You know what I think?" Zexion said, "I think something's up between the king and queen on their anniversary."

"Oh no you don't, Zexion." Axel warned, "Don't try to meddle in people's lives. The last time you meddle was when you told Marluxia that Larxene was cheating on him with Xemnas, when all she wanted was some alone time to mend from her failure at passing her pilot's license."

"I THOUGHT THEY WERE CUDDLING!" Zexion yelled.

"Let's stop arguing and go get that Cornerstone." Demyx proposed.

* * *

Later that day, the courtyard was filled with tables and comfortable chairs. The entrées, the main dishes and the desserts, basically the entire royal food buffet, lay on a twelve foot table near the Gummi Hangar, in the midst of the courtyard. People from all over were seen, filling up the place. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Kei entered the scene. Kei was hugging Sora nonstop. 

"I thought dinner was at the Audience Chamber." Sora pondered.

"Well…" Goofy said.

"Oh I love you Sora!" Kei interrupted, "I love you, love you, love you, love you, love—"

"Okay! I get it!" Sora panicked, "Now could you please get off?"

"Yeah, get off him, you Flirty Mc.Flirtilirious!" Donald yelled at Kei.

Kei blew a raspberry at Donald. Just then, Riku and Kairi both approached Sora. They greeted him.

"Yo, Sora. Donald. Goofy." Riku saluted.

"How's going?" Kairi greeted her friend.

Sora smiled at the sight of his friends, "Riku! Kairi! I'm doing great! It's good to see you two!"

"Yeah! Long time no talk!" Donald smiled too.

"Ha-Hyuck! Sure." Goofy chuckled.

"Yes indeed." Riku smiled.

"I can't wait for this anniversary to get started." Kairi said.

"You tell me." Sora sighed, "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse."

A nearby horse heard this, freaked out, and left the scene in gallop. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and Kai saw this and had a sweat drop appearing behind their head. Sora grinned and scratched his head embarrassingly, "It was just a figure of speech."

"Sora. If you want to say something like that, be sure there's no one around that might get offended or scared at what you say." Kei said.

"Well, Sora. Who's your friend? Aren't you going to introduce her to us?" Riku grinned mischievously. Kairi looked at Riku suspiciously. Sora shook his head and hands, "Riku! Please! She's…I…I barely know her!"

"Barely?" Kei exclaimed, "Let just say that it's very easy to imagine and face fact that we have so much in common."

"Really?" Kairi pouted, her arms crossed.

"That's a lie." Sora complained, "We have nothing in common."

"Oh yeah? Then what do you call this?" Kei showed off her black Keyblade. Sora looked in awe, "The Oblivion…"

"That's right." Kei smiled, "_I_ hold a Keyblade. Much like my favorite partner in crime, Sora."

"Partner in crime?" Kairi pouted some more. Riku grinned nervously and took Kairi to one of the tables, "Kairi, honey. Let's just go find ourselves a place to seat and chill, huh?" He then faced Sora angrily and shook his head in disbelief, "How could you?" he whispered, "She liked you."

Sora blinked. He then slapped his forehead and hanged his head in shame. Kei looked at Kairi then at Sora, then at Kairi again, "What's up with her?"

Sora glared at Kei.

Meanwhile, Minnie was talking to one group at dinner. Among them was Ansem the Wise, Simba, King Triton, sitting a large rock, the Emperor of China, Daisy and Merlin, including Dirk Lionheart and Lexi-Magi. Dirk had a good physique form, was five foot and seven inches tall, had short and spiky dark hair, and had a stern but comical expression. He wore a black jacket over his fleece, open colon T-shirt of white color and blue lines going vertically, baggy jeans and shoes that looked similar to Roxas', but was all black. By his waist was sheathed the Lionheart Blade, which was a family treasure. Lexi, the girl next to him, had the striking resemblance of either Kairi or Naminé. But her hair was black and she had a dark skin tone. She wore a simple blue lace dress and a circlet on her forehead.

Minnie looked concerned, "Gee, I wonder where Mickey could be? I hope something bad didn't happen with the Slayer Earrings?"

"Wait, so let me get this straight." Dirk interrupted the conversation, "King Mickey bought you a gift, you opened it, you lost it, you replaced it, and now you're worried about it again? They're just lousy Slayer Earrings, for crying out loud. Now, if I were him, I would get you a boom box and six packages of CDs."

"What's so lousy about a pair of Slayer Earrings?" Merlin argued, "They happened to harbor strange phenomenal powers."

Everyone burst out laughing at Merlin's comments. "Phenomenal?" Ansem the Wise wiped his tears, "They're lousy and cost 10 munnies to sell them."

"Yeah. You have to give up your fins to do such stupidity." King Triton chuckled.

"Or give up your Pride Lands." Simba laughed.

"Or just be plain old crazy." Lexi giggled and everyone followed with a laugh. Merlin looked offended, "True, that's true. But let me tell you all something! They have high effects on your ability and magic!"

"And the name and its looks have a high effect on endless and intense hilarity!" Dirk laughed and everyone followed with another round of laughter.

"Now, now, gentlemen. Let's be serious." The emperor of China calmed the mockery down, "Her Majesty the Queen seems troubled on her glorious day regarding the Slayer Earrings the King gave to her on their wedding anniversary."

"Except it should have been 'will give to her' since she opened it." Daisy pointed out. Minnie stomped her feet, "Daisy! I thought you were being supportive!"

"I am!" Daisy replied, "I only did it because I'm mad that my supposed-to-be hunk of a duck Donald didn't get my anniversary gift and it's been thirty days old!"

"Wow. That's rough." Dirk said, "It's sounds like you're jealous."

Daisy gasped, "I am not!"

"Are you?" King Triton leaned up close to Daisy with a questionable look on his face. Simba does the same and immediately, everyone followed up with the same look. Daisy freaked out, "NO I'M NOT! GOODNESS GRACIOUS! WILL YOU ALL LEAVE ME ALONE?" The angry Daisy walked away.

* * *

-Hall of the Cornerstone- 

Mickey and Pluto stood in front of the Cornerstone of Light. The Mouse King then turned around to face a portal, leading to Timeless River. He sighed, "Well, here goes Pluto."

He took a step then stopped. Pluto cocked his head on one side. Mickey slapped his forehead, "Oh snap! I forgot! I gotta get my credit card!"

Mickey ran out and Pluto followed. As soon as they left, the members of the Organization took appearance once more, in front of the Cornerstone. Demyx approached the large crystal stone and breathed in awe, "Ah, the Cornerstone of Light."

"The very foundation of peace and magic," Xigbar wondered, "I can't believe it's standing right in front of us."

"That's like a dream come true." Axel awed.

"You mean a wish." Zexion corrected Axel. Axel faced Zexion and angrily approached him, "Dreams and wishes are the same thing."

"Actually, dreams are the imaginary worlds of our slumber. Wishes are what I'll do to your face if you don't withdraw it from mine." Zexion shot back.

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

"I AIN'T TAKING ANYTHING BACK!"

"EXCEPT A FISTPRINT!" Axel formed a fist and raised it up.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Xigbar yelled, "Do you want me to damage a door again for you two to shut up?"

"So it was you!" The voice of Mickey spooked the four Organization members. Their face went blank. They turned around and held their breath sharply as they saw the Mouse King approaching them. Pluto followed beside him, growling.

"King Mickey!" they gulped.

"So it was you, Organization XIII." Mickey exclaimed.

"How was it us?" Demyx grinned and shrugged innocently.

"Well, let's review shall we?" Mickey cleared his throat, "It was you who were sneaking behind me when I was in the kitchen eating my ice cream, it was you who were screaming in the hallway when I was coming toward the audience chamber and it was you who are arguing at this very moment!"

"How was the ice cream anyway?" Demyx asked Mickey, "You know you could have saved me some, Mouse King."

Zexion looked angrily at Xigbar, "I told you not to scream."

"It's 'Your Majesty' to you, liars." Mickey said angrily.

The members gasped in pain. "Liars!"

"Your Majesty, I wouldn't go this far to call us liar." Axel said as he went down on one knee in front of Mickey, "Before calling us that…"

"AXEL!" the Organization exclaimed. Axel raised his hand to them, "Please let me finish. Beforehand, I would consider taking a good look at your spouse, the Queen. Now, _she_ is a liar."

"Huh?" Mickey froze as he saw Axel balancing the pair of Slayer Earrings to his face. Axel continued, "I apologize for us, barging in your facility, but as we were treasure-hunting, we found these. Recognize them?"

Mickey pulled from his pocket, the jewel box containing the extra pair of Slayer Earrings. He pulled from his other pocket, a huge magnifier and examined the earrings. He quickly noticed a difference, "Oh my gosh."

"Feeling…disappointed, Your Majesty?" Axel said calmly while mingling his fingers. The three members had their arm crossed and were nodding with assent to Axel's statement.

"Minnie lied to me!" Mickey exclaimed, "in front of Sora and company, on our anniversary!"

"That's ri—hey, wait a minute. That darn Roxas is here?" Xigbar exclaimed.

An angry Mickey ran out of the room. Pluto followed while barking. Axel blew his fingernails and rubbed them on his cloak, as he proudly looked at the three others, "My job here is done."

"Roxas is here?" Xigbar exclaimed.

"Of course he is! Didn't you hear the king? Now you guys help me up with the Cornerstone and let's get the heck out of here."

"Wait a minute. I thought I was in charge!" Demyx complained as the three members took their positions to lift up the Cornerstone.

* * *

Jiminy Cricket's POV: _The Organization is at their last step of achieving their plan. Someone, stop them from robbing the Cornerstone of Light. Will Mickey forgive Minnie for her mistake? I definitely hope so. Cause if not, this dinner would be a disaster._

_Mickey and Minnie's Anniversary Dinner wouldn't be the same without, not just our guests from other worlds, but you, the readers. Your original characters are cordially invited to the anniversary, but here's a catch: they must either be human with or without supernatural gifts or someone of a different race (Moogle, dragoon, whatever) from the Final Fantasy series. They will also be appearing in later episodes. We hope to see you then._

_Oh, and please review.

* * *

_


	3. A Timeless Dinner

**Disclaimer:** This story is inspired by the Kingdom Hearts Series (mainly Kingdom Hearts II), which solely belongs to Walt Disney, Square Enix, and Buena Vista Games. The following original characters solely belong to the following readers of this story:

**Kei** belongs to Heart Keeper  
**Dirk Lionheart** belongs to Mace the Manakete  
**Lexi-Magi** belongs to Mace the Manakete  
**Amy Whitedove **belongs to Tera Earth

* * *

**KINGDOM HEARTS SIDEQUESTS**

* * *

A KINGDOM PREMIERE  
**—A Timeless Dinner—**

**

* * *

**

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Kei walked inside the humongous audience chamber.

"Seriously, could you stop hugging me?" Sora told Kei.

Kei glared at Sora, "Not until you hug me back."

"You know, this audience chamber is wide enough to hold a fiftieth anniversary dinner." Donald said while looking around, "I don't know why the setting has changed."

"Gwarsh, I think I know why, but King Mickey swore me to secrecy." Goofy whispered.

Sora, Donald and Kei leaned in to Goofy, "we're listening." Sora said. They suddenly saw a figure coming full force towards them.

"Who's that?" Sora asked.

"It's King Mickey! Your Majesty! Hey!" Kei waved to Mickey, but Mickey didn't stop for greeting. He rudely ran past the foursome. Kei felt offended, but Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked suspicious.

"Quack…King Mickey would never snub us like that." Donald said.

"Unless it's an emergency." Goofy commented.

Kei huffed, "Can this King show some manners? What he did to me was rude!"

"Who cares about your feelings?" Sora exclaimed, "Come on, we have to follow him."

* * *

Entering the courtyard was a strong, muscular woman at her twenty. That's right, muscular and strong. Her hair were shoulder length dark red and were the style similar to that of Marly's. Her eyes were dark green and her clothes were very similar to Rinoa Heartilly's, except of the color: dark blue, with dark green highlight, a hood-attached overcoat and holsters on her sides. People around the courtyard were staring at her as if she was well-renowned. They began to whisper her name: "Amy Whitedove" 

They also began to speak of her, "That's Amy right there."

"Oh my gosh, Amy at Disney Castle?"

"Maybe she was invited too."

Amy looked around and smiled. Amy approached Minnie. Minnie turned around and unlike the onlookers; she receded for a second, then sighed with relief, "Amy!" Minnie exclaimed, "Could you put on some loud shoes? You scared me! I didn't hear you come!"

Amy gave Minnie a puzzling look, "I thought everyone heard me come. Anyway…" she pulled up from her pocket a small gift, "This is for you."

Minnie awed, "Oh Amy, you shouldn't have bought me a gift."

"Actually, it's for the King, and you forced me to buy him one in your favor." She looked around before whispering to Minnie, "After the 'you-know-what' incident."

"Oh right. Thanks." Minnie nervously chuckled. Amy winked at Minnie and went to her seat. Minnie sighed, stood at the mist of the crowded courtyard and cleared her throat. Everyone reacted in silence, "Greetings ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to our fiftieth Disney Anniversary Dinner." Minnie giggled nervously again before going on, "the gift exchange will be taking place shortly as soon as King Mickey…"

Before she could finish, Mickey's voice sounded amorously in the courtyard, "Oh Minnie… I brought you a gift."

Minnie turned around and was happy to see Mickey. Mickey brought a smile on his face. Mickey was a good actor at the smiling thing, since Minnie and the entire crowd brought it with applause.

"Oh, Mickey!" Minnie ran to Mickey to give him a hug. Mickey returned the hug, "Gosh, Minnie."

Everyone was moved and kept applauding. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Kei were watching.

"So Mickey. What did you get me?" Minnie asked.

"Ohh, you know full-well what I got you." Mickey gloated, his hands on his back.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah! And you probably might have known it already, you and Daisy. Uh-Hyuck!" Mickey chuckled.

"What is it? What is it?"

"_THESE_!" Mickey flashed the two pairs of Slayer Earrings to Minnie's face. Minnie stood silence for a second. She then faked a chuckle, "Slayer Earrings." She picked the two pairs up, "Oh boy, oh boy! Oh…" Minnie stopped jumping with joy and replaced her glee with a painful utter, "ooh."

"That's right, slaying fraud." Mickey's smile turned upside down, "You got an extra pair because you lost the one that I originally brought you that you opened it behind me, did you?"

"What?" Minnie still acted like she was innocent, "what are you talking about?"

"Don't play innocent with me, Minnie!" Mickey snapped, "You lied to me and I ain't falling for your trap again, woman!"

"FYI, I'm a female mouse, not a woman." Minnie corrected Mickey, "And why are you accusing me of lying? Maybe you're the one who lost the original earrings and went ahead to buy some new ones."

"Oh sure, let's ask Organization XIII about that and see if they're lying." Mickey spilled out and everyone inhaled a sharp breath in shock.

"Organization XIII?" Minnie blinked. The Mouse Queen angrily snapped back at Mickey, "You _spoke_ to Organization XIII? In my castle?"

"Organization XIII?" Sora, Donald, Goofy and Kei exclaimed.

"What are they doing here?" Donald jumped on the floor angrily.

"Come on!" Sora ran back inside the audience chamber and so is the rest of the gang.

"Who _cares _about Organization XIII being in the castle or not?" Mickey snapped, "This is about our anniversary and you literally pouring a waterfall of acid rain all over it!"

"A waterfall heh? Maybe you're allowing Organization XIII to do that to OUR CASTLE AS WE SPEAK! And you know what, I'm glad I looked at my present prior to the day of our anniversary, because YOU STINK AT GIFT-GIVING!"

Mickey gasped. The Mice Monarchs huffed, turned away from each other, and walked their separate ways.

"This dinner is going to be a really long one." Ansem the Wise sighed, then faced Leon, Aerith, Cid, and Yuffie sitting at one table, "Maybe you guys should go console them."

"Me?" Leon pointed to himself.

"Why do we have to?" Aerith said, "They're king and queen. We treat them with respect."

"Oh, and you won't respect my orders?" Ansem the Wise snapped back.

"Actually, Ansem the Wise, we don't want to butt in." Cid said.

"Cid's right. Maybe someone from another high-social status should go there. Someone like you maybe." Yuffie proposed.

Ansem shook his head, "Oh no way. I have much more things to do."

"Why not let King Lionheart help out?" Lexi proposed, "he's of high-social status."

"Me?" Dirk exclaimed, "No way, man! I don't know anything about this mushy anniversary stuff."

Everyone faced Dirk and smiled at him with pity. Daisy approached Dirk, "Please King Lionheart, could you? And besides, I need backup to get those two back together."

"No way! No way! No way!" Dirk shook his head, "I'm never good at talking to people! The last time I solved a problem, it came back to bite my butt." He angrily looked at Lexi and pointed, "And if I'm forced to go, Lexi, I'm taking you with me!"

"I guess I should volunteer to speak to them too." Amy sighed.

Everyone looked at Amy in surprise, "Amy?"

"And besides," Amy continued, "Queen Minnie sent me to get this whole problem solved up."

"And it turns out its not." Cid said as he cracked up a wishbone and stuffed it between his lips.

* * *

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Kei penetrated inside the Hall of the Cornerstone and cornered the four Organization members, Xigbar, Zexion, Axel, and Demyx, who were trying to carry the heavyweight Cornerstone of Light. 

"Stop right there, Organization XIII!" Sora exclaimed.

"Oh, Roxas again!" Demyx exclaimed.

"Darn it! Can't you ever stop stalking us?" Xigbar fumed.

"He would have if King Mickey didn't mention you guys." Kei said.

The three members looked coldly at Axel, since he was the one who talked to Mickey about Minnie's lies. Axel shook his head, "Oh come on! Can this mouse ever keep his mouth shut?"

Axel looked behind then ran for the door leading to Timeless River. The rest of the Organization followed. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Kei pursued them, "Hey! Come back here!" Donald yelled.

As soon as the foursome penetrated Timeless River, Riku and Kairi entered inside the Hall of the Cornerstone. Kairi fumed, "Ooh! That Kei! The thing I'll do to her if she ever _touches _Sora's spiky hair again!" Kairi penetrated through the door. Riku followed, "Kairi, come on!"

* * *

The Organization XIII members found each other at the Cornerstone Hill of Timeless River. The Organization looked like hilarious cartoon characters. Their eyes were similar to Sonic the Hedgehog's, except Axel, whose eyes were just dots. Xigbar's eye patch was missing. 

"What in heck?" Xigbar exclaimed, "I can see with both eyes!"

"Doesn't this place remind you of something?" Demyx asked.

"Déjà-vu?" Axel asked.

"Yeah sure. Butcher the French language instead of being serious." Zexion shook his head.

"I am being serious." Axel countered.

"There they are!" Sora yelled behind them. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Kei cornered the four Organization members. The members looked at each other, nod lightly and ran toward the Cornerstone. They picked up the Cornerstone and like cartoon characters, ran for the waterway past the wharf.

"We're not going to get defeated by you without a fight, Roxas!" Axel yelled. He snapped his fingers and a group of Dusks appeared, blocking the foursome's way. In front of the Dusks, as the leader, were two Dangers.

"Attack!" the members yelled and the Nobodies jumped on the foursome. Donald jumped in front and shot a Thundara from his rod, nailing three Nobodies. Goofy used his Goofy Tornado and twirled on the rest of the Nobodies while Sora and Kei both swung their Keyblades on the dancers. The nobodies were quickly vanquished.

"All right. We did it!" Kei and Sora clasped each other's hands and, with Donald and Goofy, they took off for the waterway. Kairi and Riku were watching from nearby. They also looked like hilarious characters. Riku's smiling lips were shaped as Sonic the Hedgehog and Kairi resembled a Toon. Kairi couldn't help but show her jealousy.

* * *

Back at Disney Castle, Daisy and Lexi both approached an angry Minnie, sitting at a podium across Mickey. 

"Your Majesty, don't you think that it's time you guys forgive and forget?" Daisy asked.

"No, I'm not." Minnie exclaimed, "There's no way I'm going to speak to a criminal."

"A criminal?" Lexi cocked her head on one side, "How can King Mickey be a criminal?"

"He spoke to Organization XIII."

"Oh, come on, you don't mean that." Daisy said.

"Yeah, and I have a feeling that this Organization XIII would be defeated in no time. Sora went to find them." Lexi said.

An angry Mickey was all alone, also at the podium from across Minnie, until Dirk Lionheart and Amy Whitedove approached him.

"Come on, Mickey. You guys can't stay mad like that forever." Dirk said, "You two are an item."

"Yeah, and you know how hard I worked today to get you a gift?" Amy spilled. Mickey looked at Amy in shock. Amy put her hands on her mouth.

"You said what now?" Mickey asked.

Dirk looked sternly at Amy, "You had to spill it, did you?"

Mickey rose to face Amy angrily, "She sent you to get me a gift?"

"You know what, Your Majesty, be mad all you want, but I gotta tell you, the gift she got you, it's on her money, and it's nice!" Amy said.

"Is it a boom box with six packages of CDs?" Dirk curiously asked. Amy smacked Dirk hard on the back. Dirk yowled in pain.

"Who cares what gift she got me?" Mickey sunk back on his seat again, "Maybe she got me a lying boom box with six packages of sham."

"Ooh, good one!" Dirk gave Mickey a thumb up. Amy laughed at Mickey's joke, except that he wasn't joking. He looked at the duo sternly, "What are you laughing at? I'm being serious."

"Oh." Both duo respond dully.

* * *

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Kei stood arrived at the waterway and already, Organization XIII rented a boat and was taking off with the Cornerstone of Light. 

"Toddles y'all, losers!" Demyx gloated.

"Sayanora!" Axel patted his butt to the foursome.

"Nyah-Nyah! Nyah-Nyah! Nyah! Nyah!" Xigbar stuck his tongue out.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Zexion just sighed and slapped his forehead in shame.

Donald went in rage, "Argh! I am so sick and tired of you four! I'm going to smash you silly if it's the last thing I do!"

Donald glowed gold and suddenly a red aura surrounded him. The duck began to float. Goofy, Sora, and Kei looked at Donald in awe.

"Uh-Oh." Goofy said.

"He's so furious he's about to unleash it!" Sora exclaimed.

"Unleash what?" Kei asked.

"FANTASIAAAA… COMET!" Donald pointed his staff toward the Organization XIII and to their eyes, he warped in a flash.

"Where did he go?" Axel looked around. Donald appeared in front of the Organization and pointed his staff, a spark slammed their ship up shore. The Organization fell on the water. The Cornerstone of Light went up in the air.

Sora, Goofy, and Kei ran around, trying to catch the Cornerstone of Light, but the Cornerstone fell on Riku's hands instead. Riku blinked, "Err…where does that come from?"

"There's Sora!" Kairi pointed to him.

"You guys!" Sora waved at Riku and Kairi, "Thanks for catching that."

"NO! Not our jewelry!" The Organization members yelled in agony as Donald kept massacring them with his Fantasia Limit.

"Come on guys! Leave the place before Organization XIII chases ya!" Goofy told Riku and Kairi. Riku nodded and left, but Kairi didn't leave, "Sora! Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yes! Thank you for caring, Kairi, just go!" Sora yelled.

"Okay!" Kairi said then took a good stare at Kei before departing. The four Org. members came up shore and crawled to the heroes' feet as they watch in horror the Cornerstone leave.

"Not our treasure!" Xigbar whined.

"You'll pay for this!" Zexion huffed.

"Not quite! COMET RAIN!" Donald's staff floated up in the air and Donald pointed at the Organization. Fireworks sparkled on the Org. members' butts. "UWAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Guys, let's take them out!" Sora ordered and the trio nodded. Sora jumped on Zexion and began chaining him with his Keyblade. Donald attacked Demyx with his series of magic spells. Goofy kept tackling Xigbar with his shield and Kei kept burning Axel with her Fire spell. Axel blocked most of her attack. Kei stopped her Fire Spell to take a breather. Axel laughed, "Your fire is measly. You can't defeat me."

"Oh really?" Kei smiled back. Axel blinked. He looked down and saw his cloak torn and burnt, "GAAAAAAAAAH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? THAT'S MY FAVORITE CLOAK!"

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Kei formed a huddle, "Let's go!" Sora ordered and the foursome glowed gold once more.

"LIMIT ATTACK!" They yelled in unison and pointed their weapons up the sky. A heart-shaped glow twinkled in the air and a light orb began to form in response to their weapons' connection. "TRINITY!"

"Actually, it's Fourity!"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy's face sunk in shame.

The light orb began to glow even more radiantly and widely. Beam began to shoots out from the light orb. The Org. members screamed in agony as the light orb blinded the entire scene.

_YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ORGANIZATION XIII, ROXAS!_

The scream of all four members sounded in the air as the light faded and the scene went back to normal. The Org. members were gone.

Sora shook his fist in the air, "Don't call me Roxas! I'm Sora! _SORA!_"

* * *

-Hall of the Cornerstone- 

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Kei returned from Timeless River and saw that the Cornerstone of Light was safe and sound.

"Oh my goodness, Sora. We won! We won!" Kei hugged Sora once more.

"Okay, Kei. Could you please stop hugging me?" Sora pleaded.

"Yeah, Kei." Kairi stepped in front of the foursome, her arms were crossed. She looked angrily at Kei. Riku stood behind her, "Kairi. Could you please let it go? Kei and Sora aren't an item?"

"Wha—" Donald, Goofy, and Kei exclaimed.

"Kairi…" Sora blinked, "Is that true?"

Kairi immediately shook her head, "Why are you looking at me like that? It's not true! I don't have any feelings!"

"Sure you do." Kei countered, "You're feeling jealous."

Kairi pointed at Kei, "You shut up, all right! Sora and I are the best of friends and I don't want no other girl like you to bother him!"

Kei gasped, offended.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to the party." Kairi began to leave.

"Oh, that's right." Sora looked to Riku, "Have the King and Queen settled their arguments already?"

* * *

Back at the courtyard, Mickey and Minnie reluctantly exchanged items in front of the people. 

"Here's your gift, King Mickey. From me to you." Minnie said as she offered her gift to him, "Well, actually, I didn't buy the gift. Amy did. But she used my munnies to pay for it."

"I know." Mickey said dully as he took the gift from Minnie and opened it. His eyes grew wide in surprise, "Oh my gosh! A Spirit Stone! The shape of my head!" Mickey picked up a shining sapphire colored Spirit Stone, the size of a rock, the shape of his head.

"You like it?" Minnie asked. Mickey hugged Minnie, "Oh thank you Minnie!"

"You're welcome, Mickey." Minnie smiled, but then she stopped smiling, "But, listen Mickey, I know you didn't get me anything because of my recklessness and I'm sorry for looking at my gift before the anniversary dinner and…"

"Oh, don't worry, Minnie. I'm the one who should be sorry for snapping at you, so…" Mickey pulled yet another gift from behind him and offered it to Minnie, "Forgive and forget?"

Minnie looked astonished. She quickly opened the gift and what she found got her speechless and everyone talking, "Oh my!"

"That's right, Minnie."

"You got me a Maiden's Kiss, adorned in Ice Crystals!" Minnie was moved as she held up the status of a woman with closed eyes and puckered lips, adorned in many miniature ice crystals around her neck and head.

Mickey grinned shyly, "What do you think?"

"I love it! Thank you!" Minnie hugged Mickey. Both Monarch Mice hugged. The crowd went aw.

"Aww…now, who stinks at gift-giving? Nobody!" Mickey exclaimed and immediately, everyone freaked out. Mickey shook his head, "No, not the Nobody creatures. _Nobody, _nobody."

The crowd breathed in peace.

"It looks like problem solved." Sora said.

"Yeah. And to top that, we save the Cornerstone of Light." Donald said.

"Gwarsh, what else could be new?" Goofy asked himself.

"Oh, Donald!" Daisy called behind Donald. Donald turned around and saw Daisy approaching him, "Did you get my gift yet?"

"QUAAAACK!" Donald ran away.

* * *

Jiminy Cricket's POV: _The Organization's plan got foiled. Huzzah! And now, dinner has got them served, and Mickey and Minnie has forgiving and forgotten. What's more in store for Sora and company? Find out on our next episode._

_Oh, and please review. _


	4. Checking in Using the Keyblade

**Disclaimer:** This story is inspired by the Kingdom Hearts Series (mainly Kingdom Hearts II), which solely belongs to Walt Disney, Square Enix, and Buena Vista Games, featuring Disney Channel Originals, which also belongs to Walt Disney.

**

* * *

**

**KINGDOM HEARTS SIDEQUESTS**

**

* * *

**

THAT'S SO THE KINGDOM LIFE OF HANNAH MONTANA  
**—Checking In Using the Keyblade—**

**

* * *

**

Jiminy Cricket's POV: _Why hello there, readers. The name's Cricket. Jiminy Cricket. I'm the little fellow who records things on his journal. Sora, Donald, and Goofy are still traveling around the Worlds as I write. It was a regular day (or night) in outer space, and things around here are getting more and more boring and duller, until…_

_**Author's Note: Based on That's So Raven/Suite Life/Hannah Montana TV crossover "That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana," two hours after the Suite Life of Zack and Cody's episode event.**_

"Junk"

"Junk"

"Junkie"

"Junkster."

"Junko."

Sora, Donald and Goofy sat on the hard floor inside the living room of their Gummi Ship, going through a pile of their unopened mails. They flung away every letter they could find, even bills and insurances for the gummi ship.

"Nothing interesting in those letters." Donald complained, "There're just junk, junk and more junk."

"Hey, look at this." Sora pulled out a suspicious USPS package mail. He opened it and found a fancy letter inside with English accented T-sign on it. Sora opened the letter and read, "You are cordially invited to spend a weekend at the most luxurious hotel in all Boston, the Tipton Hotel. Just fill in the form and you will be entered for a random drawing."

"Gwarsh." Goofy said, "A contest. I'm not so sure about contest but I'm down."

Donald laughed, "Oh boy! Oh boy! We're going to a hotel."

"This day is getting better and better!" Sora exclaimed, "No heartless! No Organization! And we get to stay at a hotel!"

Sora began to jump. Donald and Goofy followed and all three friends formed a circle and danced around like happy folks. Sora tripped and broke the piloting stick again and accidentally sat on the red button.

"_WE'RE NOW INTO A LANDING PHASE. BEEP-BEEP.PLEASE ATTACH YOUR SEAT BELT FOR THIS LANDING WILL BE A CRASHING ONE. BEEP-BEEP."_

"Oh, not again!" Sora whined.

Donald lashed out, "When are you going to learn?"

"Gwarsh! We're heading straight into that building!" Goofy alarmed, his eyes were glued to the direction the Gummi Ship was heading: a large golden and ivory adorned tower with a peaked top.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"QUAAAAAAAAACK!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOO!"

* * *

-Tipton Hotel Rooftop- 

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" A paranoid Cody asked his fourteen years old twin brother Zack. The twins were at the rooftop up to something again. Zack had build up a huge water balloon the size of their couch, and was positioned on a giant slingshot made of large metal pole and a white bed drape. Zack was pushing the balloon backward, so that when he lets go of it, it will travel far.

"Could you stop be such a worrywart, Cody?" Zack told him, "We're not going to get into trouble or anything."

"Yeah sure, the last time you said that, we found ourselves in the hotel's basement eating peanut butter and jelly while listening to Arwin's sad life stories for a week."

"It was fun."

Zack kept pushing the water balloon backward. "Okay, it's ready for ignition."

"Oh no!" Cody placed his hands by his eyes, "I can't look."

"One, two, three!"

Zack released the water balloon. The balloon went up into the sky, traveling very far. Cody watched with amazement, "Wow! Impressive, Zack. You could be in our baseball team as the pitcher."

"Yeah, sure whatever." Zack then points up with an amazed look on his face, "Look! A spaceship!"

"Uh, oh." Cody said.

"It's heading straight to our trap!" Zack cried. Apparently, the twins are witnessing the Gummi Ship and their balloon about to make a collision. A huge explosion sounded and in a matter of second, Zack, Cody, and the entire Tipton Hotel was covered in…glue?

Mr. Moseby's scream ran throughout the hotel.

* * *

It has been an hour and the Tipton Hotel Lobby was overcrowded. Sora, Donald, and Goofy all sat at the lounging area, all covered in glue, the substance that was in Zack's giant balloon. 

Mr. Moseby, obviously, was panicking and started to put all the blame of everything that is going wrong in the hotel on, not only the twins but their mother Carey, "This cannot be happening!" he yelled, "Why does everything in the world happens to me? And why does this everything comes in two?"

Carey was also mad as well, "You boys are in so much trouble. You are grounded for a week."

"A week?" Zack smiled.

"A week in the basement, and PB&J dinners with Arwin." Carey countered before taking leave. Cody and Zack's groaned in disgust. Cody leaned toward Zack, "I told you this was a bad idea. Thanks to you, we're grounded and we've glued Sora, Donald, and Goofy."

"I know!" Zack exclaimed. His face looked like his face on the best day of his life, "The Keyblade master, right here at the Tipton Hotel, and foiled by our prank? This is the best day _ever_!"

"Hooray for you." Donald muttered.

"I am so, so sorry, sirs." Mr. Moseby said, "We must repay you for the debt of your spaceship somehow."

"It's a Gummi Ship." Donald muttered.

"Okay. Err…ooh! How about free twelve hours service on your Gummi Ship? And dinner is on me. Lobster special tonight."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy's faces lit up when they heard lobster. They looked at each other then took a leap, "LOBST—!" The glue pulled them back to their seats, silencing them.

* * *

-London Tipton's Suite- 

Organization XIII members Larxene, Lexaeus and Axel appeared inside London Tipton's suite. The surroundings gives them the feel of the suite life. Suite life of Organization XIII.

"You got that right." Axel smiled.

"Who are you talking to?" Larxene asked Axel.

"No one."

"Sounds like you were talking to the narrator."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't."

"Nuh-Uh!"

"Yeah-Uh!"

"Quiet you two!" Lexaeus boomed, "Remember what we came here to do, right?"

"Right." Axel said, "Come to the Tipton Hotel and rob London Tipton's family fortune."

"And jewelries. I heard she owns plenty of them." Larxene picked up a diamond necklace London received from her dad the day of her father/daughter dance and tried it on. She looked around for a mirror and spotted one. She admired herself, "Don't I look gorgeous?"

"GAAAH! AH! AH! AH! Gorgeous? Honey, we're not in the 60s anymore with that ghe-tto!"

"GHETTO?" Larxene hissed at Axel, "HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY BEAUTY YOU RED-FACED POMEGRANATE!"

"Why are you yelling at me for?" Axel sincerely asked.

"You insulted me!"

"I didn't insult you."

"Yeah, he didn't."

Larxene blinked, "Then who did."

"Right here, sourpuss." The voice spoke behind Larxene. She turned around and stared at the mirror. The mirror glowed, "Like I said earlier, we're not in the 60s anymore, so dump this ghetto and get yourself some other ghetto from old centuries."

Larxene's face turned red, "Why you—"

Before she could jump on the mirror, Axel and Lexaeus restrained her.

"Could you calm down? You might bring up some people here!" Lexaeus told her.

Voices began to sound from the hallways.

"Someone's coming." Axel panicked.

"Great. Now look what you did." Lexaeus scolded Larxene.

"But he started it!" Larxene blamed the mirror.

"Waah-waah. Stop whining and face facts, missy. You've committed a fashion felony and need to spend twenty years in fashion prison."

Larxene attempted to jump on the mirror again but Lexaeus pulled her away and they and Axel both disappeared into thin air a second before the door swung open. Entering the room were London, Maddie and their guest friend Raven who was spending the weekend at the hotel after she recently missed her flight back home.

"I can't believe Sora is actually here at the Tipton Hotel." Maddie said.

"I know. And I can't wait till we get married." London sighed.

"Getting married?" Raven blinked.

"Of course. It was meant to be." London said, "Seriously, I hired a clairvoyant to tell me my future, and she told me that a young man with a key that opens everything will be engaged to me."

"I hate to shatter your love dream, London, but all employees here at the Tipton have a key that opens everything, even you." Maddie pulled from her pocket her key.

London frowned, "You don't want me to be happy, don't you?"

Maddie smiled, "Nope."

"Hey, look what I found." Raven picked up a black glove on the floor and showed the girls. The glove belonged to Axel. The girls examined it.

"Uh-Oh! Looks like we have an impostor here." Maddie said.

Axel suddenly reappeared in front of the girls. The girls screamed. Axel screamed.

"What are you doing here? And what are you doing with my glove?" Axel took his glove from the girls and slipped it back in.

"What are YOU doing here in my room?" London screamed.

Larxene and Lexaeus suddenly appeared in front of the girls as well. The girls saw them and screamed again. Larxene and Lexaeus screamed too.

"IMPOSTOR!" Maddie screamed.

"GET THEM!" Raven screamed.

"No! No! No! No!" Larxene shook her head, "Stop! We're not here to hurt you!"

The girls were holding up their high-heels shoes like their weapons. "Then who are you?" Raven said.

"We're…" Larxene hesitated.

"We're the…ummm… the Amazing XIII! That's what we are." Axel chuckled nervously.

"Yeah." Lexaeus said, "We're guests here in the hotel. We master the illusionism."

"Ohhh!" The girls said in unison. London leaned to Maddie and Raven, "What's that?"

"Magic." Maddie replied.

"Oh!"

The girls put their shoes back on.

"We were actually warping around the hotel and we thought that your room was our room and so…that's the whole story." Axel said, "isn't that right, fellas?"

"Totally a misunderstanding." Larxene and Lexaeus replied.

"At least you guys are not robbers or something. And boy, you sure are cute guys for a bunch of magicians." Maddie said.

"Yeah, they are so fine." Raven said.

Lexaeus grinned, "Really? You think so?"

"Umm…newsflash. I'm a girl." Larxene told the girls.

London cocked her head on one side, "You are?"

Larxene looked offended.

"So you must be London Tipton." Axel offered London a handshake, "I've heard a lot about you."

"Really? I've heard a lot about you too." London said.

"You have?"

London shook her head, "No. But I can invite you all to dinner tonight. Lobster special."

"Ooh! I love lobsters!" Lexaeus exclaimed, "Especially when served with these spicy sauces and delicious garlic bread." Lexaeus kissed in the air before finishing, "Exquisite."

"Great! Then we should get tables." Maddie said.

Raven exclaimed, "Ooh! This is going to be so much fun!"

* * *

Jiminy Cricket's POV: _I doubt it, Raven. Amazing XIII is in truth Organization XIII and they are after London Tipton's family fortune. The worst part of this, she has NO clues! Oh, why London? Why? And can Sora, Donald, and Goofy reach the restaurant for the lobster special in time? All that talk of lobster makes me hungry._ : 

_Oh, and please review._


	5. Keyblade Master vs Singing Sensation

**Disclaimer:** This story is inspired by the Kingdom Hearts Series (mainly Kingdom Hearts II), which solely belongs to Walt Disney, Square Enix, and Buena Vista Games

* * *

**KINGDOM HEARTS SIDEQUESTS**

* * *

THAT'S SO THE KINGDOM LIFE OF HANNAH MONTANA  
**—****Keyblade Master vs. Singing Sensation— **

**

* * *

**

((Raven's Vision Sequence))

**_Author's Note: Based on That's So Raven/Suite Life/Hannah Montana TV crossover "That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana," two hours after the Suite Life of Zack and Cody's episode event. _**

-Tipton Lobby-

London, Maddie, Raven, Lexaeus, Larxene, and Axel were walking down the Tipton Lobby when they spotted Sora, Donald, and Goofy with Zack and Cody. The three heroes were still glued on their couches and Zack and Cody were at the couch next to them.

"Ohmygosh! It's really is Sora!" the girls squealed and ran to hug and cuddle Sora.

"Hey! Who are you girls?" Sora tried to speak as the girls were pulling his cheek and spiky hair to see if he was really adorable as rumor told. Donald and Goofy felt jealous.

"Hey! What about us? We're with him!" Donald said.

"Let it go, Donald." Goofy said.

"Wow, you girls must like Sora a lot." Cody said.

"Maddie! I thought you like me!" Zack felt a little jealous.

"I still like you Zack, but I LOOOVE Sora!" Maddie squealed and the girls joined in the squealing again.

"Oh no. It's that Roxas again!" Lexaeus saw Sora and company.

"Can't this encounter ever end?" Axel whined, "What should we do?"

"Let's vanish!" Larxene proposed and the trio disappeared in darkness.

The girls finally released Sora. Sora adjusted his hair, "Wow. That's new. Of all of my journeys, I have never been cuddled by girls. Anyway, these are my friends Donald and Goofy."

Donald and Goofy waved.

"We probably should introduce ourselves too." Raven proposed, her voice still sounded hyperventilating, "I'm Raven, your biggest fan."

"And I'm Maddie, your favorite!" Maddie squealed.

"And I'm London, your future wife!" London squawked, "Hey! Can I try your Keyblade?"

"Err…I don't think this is such a good ide—" Sora didn't finished and London picked up the Keyblade and swung it around aimlessly. The girls jumped on London, attempting to try the Keyblade next. Zack and Cody joined in the fray, "Let me try it! Let me try it!"

"Be careful! This is not a toy!" Sora yelled.

"I can't stop!" London kept swinging the Keyblade nonstop. It seems like it was too heavy for her. Sora snapped his fingers and the Keyblade disappeared from London's clutches in a blinding light. London fell on the ground. The Keyblade reappeared in Sora's hands.

Everyone in the lobby turned to see if London was okay.

"I'm okay." London groaned, "My hair broke my fall. And that is not cool."

Raven stared into space and her eyes suddenly glow radiant light.

((Sora sealed a Keyhole inside Zack and Cody's Suite, at a wall between their bedrooms and their mom's bedroom.))

Raven snapped to reality. She then brought up a huge smile on her face, "Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! Sora's going to seal a keyhole here at the Tipton Hotel!"

Everyone turned to face Raven strangely. Raven froze. Sora, Donald and Goofy raised eyebrows.

"Err… I meant Key Lime. Key Lime Pie. Yeah, I'm so hungry I could eat a mountain of them. In fact, the restaurant serves some right after the lobster special, and if we don't hurry up, there won't be any left." Raven began to walk away.

"Oh yeah! We have to get a table for some lobsters and Key Lime pies! Come on, London! I'm hungry and you should charge dinner!" Maddie said as she picked up London and the girls ran for the restaurant.

"Oh yes. Us too! We're craving for some lobsters." Zack said then grabbed Cody and ran for the restaurant as well.

"But we can't afford lobsters!" Cody complained.

"London will charge it!"

"Can we get some lobsters too?" Sora yelled as Zack and Cody left the scene.

The shadows of Axel, Lexaeus, and Larxene followed the twins and the girls. Donald sensed their shadows passing by. He turned around but saw nothing, "Quack?"

"Donald? Are you all right?" Goofy asked.

"Err…nothing." Donald shook his head.

Goofy then stared at Sora who was staring into space. "Sora? Are you all right too?" he asked.

"Oh, Goofy. Well…" Sora scratched his head, "Raven seemed to be on edge about something in the hotel. I think she was trying to tell us something."

"She only mentioned the Key Lime pie! And thanks to her, I'm hungry." Donald muttered.

"But that's it right there." Sora said, "Key Lime. Doesn't it sound a lot like…"

"HANNAH MONTANA!" Donald and Goofy screamed.

"No, you sillies. Hannah Montana doesn't rhyme with…" Sora stopped talking at the sight of Hannah Montana passing by the lobby and being followed by a swarm of reporters and fans. Donald and Goofy jumped off the couches (not glued anymore) and followed.

"Well, that's one point right. If I said it rhymed with PIŇA COLADA!" Sora yelled.

* * *

-Tipton Restaurant- 

Larxene, Axel, and Lexaeus reappeared at the Tipton Restaurant.

"Man that was close." Lexaeus said.

"So close." Axel said.

"Where have you been?" London's voice spooked the three Org. members. They turned around and saw London, her arms crossed, her face livid.

"Err… we were…" Larxene scratched her head.

"You were disappearing again weren't you?" London scolded, "You know we're going to be missing the lobster and dessert special because of you."

"We're sorry London. It won't happen again." Axel said.

* * *

-Tipton Hallways- 

"Oh my gosh! Hannah Montana!" Donald and Goofy approached Hannah Montana at great speed. They both held pen and papers.

"Can I get your autograph?" Donald pleaded.

"Gwarsh! Me first!" Goofy pushed Donald aside.

"No, me!" Donald pushed Goofy aside.

"No, me!" Goofy angrily faced Donald.

"No, me!" Donald angrily faced Goofy.

Both friends stared coldly at each other. Hannah Montana giggled, "It's okay, guys. I'll sign both your autograph if that's okay with you." Hannah Montana then pulled up her letter-sized black and white picture, signed on it, and handed it to Goofy and Donald. "It's good to meet with fans like you two."

Donald chuckled, "Oh we're not fans, we're just…"

"WORSHIPPERS!" Goofy blurted out as he took the autographed picture from Hannah Montana before Donald had the chance to get it. "I love your single hit 'Best of Both Worlds' I sing it all the time! Even when Sora, Donald and I go around the worlds to battle heartless and—"

"Goofy!" Donald screamed, "Shut up and give me that!" He took the picture from Goofy. Goofy took the picture back. Both of them began to fight for custody of the picture, until the picture ripped in two.

"Is Sora one of your friends?" Hannah Montana asked.

Donald and Goofy got up and stared pointlessly at Hannah Montana.

"Well, there you are, you two." Sora's voice was heard. Hannah Montana, Donald, and Goofy turned around and faced Sora who approached them. Hannah Montana smiled at the sight of Sora, "Hey! You're Roxas the Keyblade Master!"

Sora froze. Donald and Goofy froze. Hannah Montana blinked, "What?"

Sora's eyes twitched, "Did…you…just…called…me…Roxas?"

Hannah Montana shrugged, "Isn't that your name?"

"Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Hannah Montana called Sora Roxas!" Goofy squealed in excitement.

Donald bumped Sora's shoulder, "Isn't this cool, Sora? Hannah Montana nicknamed ya! And she's no ordinary famous popstar! It's _HANNAH MONTANA_!"

"Gwarsh! What an honor! It's like getting a Master Degree, only better." Goofy squealed.

Sora's lips trembled in anger.

* * *

-23rd Floor, Zack and Cody's Suite- 

Zack and Cody entered their suite. Cody was feasting on one of the lobsters' leftover while Zack was pouting.

"I can't believe Sora. How dare him stealing my girlfriend from me." Zack said.

"Maddie isn't your girlfriend." Cody corrected him.

"Whose side are you on?"

A dark light suddenly caught the twins' attention. They turned around and they saw a keyhole right on their wall between their rooms and their mom's.

"What's that?" Zack questioned.

Cody approached the keyhole and reached his hands to touch it, but quickly withdrew it on the verge of contact, "It looks like a keyhole. But it best we don't touch it."

"Why not?" Zack said, "It could lead us to perhaps another world! Or a treasure room!"

"Or it could get us in trouble!" Cody said.

Zack chuckled, "Cody, Cody, little bro. You're just a coward as always. What kind of harm would a keyhole-shaped hole in the wall do to us?"

Suddenly the keyhole blinked and the floor turned dark and gooey. Heartless suddenly emerged from the floor and surrounded the twins. Cody stared at Zack, "You were saying?"

-23rd Floor Tipton Hallway-

Mr. Moseby and Carey were walking down the hallways, followed by Arwin.

"Moseby, for crying out loud, I have a show to perform in half an hour. What do you want now?" Carey was complaining.

"I want to make sure that your so-called kids of yours get the proper babysitting care while you are absent." Mr. Moseby was saying, "Maddie and London are unavailable at this moment and since the Sora fiasco, I can't rest until they are totally restrain."

"I know Moseby. That's why I brought Arwin with me." Carey said.

"That's why I'm here." Arwin did a military salute, "All for Carey."

Moseby bit his lips, "I don't know…"

"What now?" Carey sighed.

"Well, now I have this feeling that something is going to happen to my hotel at any minute now." Mr. Moseby said.

"Mr. Moseby, is it just me or are you sounding like Ms. Raven?" Arwin asked.

A scream rang through Zack and Cody's suite. Carey, Moseby and Arwin ran inside and saw the heartless chasing the twins and knocking every object in the suite. Carey felt like she was about to faint.

"Zack! Cody!" she screamed.

"Mom, help!" the twins screamed.

"My hotel!" Mr. Moseby screamed.

"Heartless!" Arwin remarked.

"Arwin! This is no time to be judgmental." Mr. Moseby said.

"Oh no, Mr. Moseby. The creatures. They are called heartless." Arwin said, "Legend has it that they take people's hearts."

Carey shot a frightened stare at Arwin. Arwin gulped, "Was I too literal?"

"DUH!" Carey ran to the twins, "KIDS!"

The heartless blocked Carey's path. Carey took her purse and swung at the heartless, but the heartless were invincible, however, they scattered in reaction to Carey's swinging purse.

"We can't get rid of them, mom!" Cody said.

"And just to remind you, Mr. Moseby, we didn't do anything to that hole over there!" Zack pointed at the keyhole on the wall. Moseby noticed the keyhole and his jaws dropped.

"THERE'S A HOLE IN MY HOTEL! SOMEBODY PINCH ME!" he screamed then fainted. Arwin caught him before he could hit the floor.

"Looks like we're in a pickle." Arwin said.

* * *

-Tipton Hallways- 

"Can I ask you a question, Ms. Hannah Montana? …if that is your real name." Sora crossed his arms and approached Hannah Montana. Hannah Montana gulped. Sora went on, "What is my name?"

Donald approached Sora, "Sora. What are you doing? You're pressuring Hannah Montana with all of those hard-hitting questions."

"Oh! So asking someone what is my name is hard hitting?" Sora snapped.

"Gwarsh. It's so hard-hitting when you sound it like that." Goofy said.

"Look, can I go now? 'Cause I have a concert in like ten minutes." Hannah Montana said.

"Oh, it can wait." Sora said, "Besides, your fans won't be mad at you if you miss only one concert."

"What? Missing my concert? But I have never done that!" Hannah Montana said.

"Sora, I'm warning you." Donald squinted, "Leave… Hannah Montana… alone."

Sora looked at Donald, looked at Goofy, and looked at Hannah Montana again, "All right, let's make it interesting." Sora began.

"Oy…" Donald slapped his face and Goofy slammed his head on the wall.

Sora continued, "Either you tell me what my real name is, or I delay your concert. I can stay here all night long, you know? Literally. I can stay right here, on this spot, without bathroom breaks, dinner, or helping someone who is screaming heartless down the hall."

"HELP! HELP!" The scream of Esteban rang through the hallways. Esteban ran past Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Hannah Montana with a heartless attached to his neck, yelling, "HEARTLESS! HEARTLESS EVERYWHERE!"

Hannah Montana turned to face Sora and smiled, "You were saying, Roxas?"

Sora frowned but Hannah Montana wasn't finished, "…if that is your real name?"

Sora clenched his teeth and formed a vein-pumping fist. He turned around, summoned his Keyblade, then turned around again to take one last look at the gloating Hannah Montana, "This isn't over."

"Oh, it's so over. Bye-bye now." Hannah Montana smiled and waved to Sora like he was a little kid.

* * *

Jiminy Cricket's POV: _Heartless at the Tipton Hotel? How did they check in? Will Maddie, London, and Raven find out the true identity of Organization XIII? And will Sora and Hannah Montana settle their differences? Find out next time. _

_Oh, and please review._


	6. Checking out Using the Keyblade

**Disclaimer:** This story is inspired by the Kingdom Hearts Series (mainly Kingdom Hearts II), which solely belongs to Walt Disney, Square Enix, and Buena Vista Games

* * *

**KINGDOM HEARTS SIDEQUESTS**

* * *

THAT'S SO THE KINGDOM LIFE OF HANNAH MONTANA  
**—****Checking Out Using the Keyblade— **

**

* * *

**

((Raven's Vision Sequence)) 

_**Author's Note: Based on That's So Raven/Suite Life/Hannah Montana TV crossover "That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana," two hours after the Suite Life of Zack and Cody's episode event.**_

-Tipton Restaurant-

London, Maddie, Raven, Lexaeus, Larxene, and Axel were enjoying each other as they were digging in on their plates of lobster special.

"This is so cool." Larxene said, "Here we are, eating lobster together in a swanky hotel. Next thing you know, we'll have wine."

The girls stared strangely at Larxene. Larxene changed mouth, "Did I say wine? I meant whine. As in whining? Crying?"

Raven narrowed her eyes, "You know, among all of you three, I think you're the weirdest, Larxene."

Lexaeus leaned toward Larxene, "Could you cool your jacket? You'll blow our cover."

"What does the love of winery's got to do with Organization XIII?" Larxene said.

"Wine is the organization's most acclaimed product." Axel said, "You say this and we're exposed like that."

"What are you guys talking about?" Maddie spoke. The three members turned to stare at the three staring girls, "Err…nothing!" Axel hastily replied, "We're talking about nothing, see!"

Raven stared into space again.

((The three Org. members huddled up. "All right. Dinner's over." Larxene declared, "Next plan: rob London Tipton blind."))

(("Yeah!" Lexaeus and Axel grunted with joy and the trio clasped each other's hands in a high-five.))

Raven snapped to reality. She rose from her seat and pointed at the three Org. members, "J'accuse!" she yelled.

Everyone on the table stared at her like she was crazy. Larxene, Axel and Lexaeus's mouths were half-open and full of seafood and dripping sauces. "Is everything all right, Raven?" Axel muffled.

"Uh…yeah. It's just an act." Raven exclaimed, "I'm practicing for my theater class and I'm playing the lawyer, see?" she giggled nervously before declaring, "Be right back."

She slipped underneath the table; not without dragging Maddie and London with her.

"Raven, what's the matter?" Maddie asked.

"These guys are crooks. I'm telling you." Raven whispered.

"Crooks? They're the Amazing XIII." London replied, "I like that blonde lengthy haired guy better. He's cute."

"Larxene's a girl." Maddie corrected.

London looked questionable, "Really?" The hotel heiress peeked outside the table to take another look at Larxene, but Maddie and Raven quickly dragged her back inside by pulling her hair.

"Hey!" London held her sore head, "Watch it with my hair! My stylish worked hard to give me this style and you ruining it. You poor people are just plain jealous."

"You're going to end up poor if you don't listen to me London." Raven exclaimed.

"Is that a threat?" London asked.

Raven ignored that last question, "I'm telling you. These guys are crooks." She said, "I know them! I saw them in my—" Raven hesitated, "—local newspaper."

Maddie and London looked confused.

Lexaeus, Larxene and Axel huddled up. "Do you think that Raven girl is onto us?" Lexaeus asked.

Larxene snorted, "No. If she was, we would've been busted a long time ago."

"I guess you're right." Axel said, "Then can you explain why they haven't come up from underneath the table yet?"

Larxene stood silent, alarming Axel and Lexaeus.

The girls were still under the table and were into deep thought. Maddie gasped like she just got something, "Ohmygosh."

The girls turned to face Maddie, "Black robes, freaky looking, weird blades…" she said.

"A girl who looks like a man" London added.

"Yes." Maddie agreed, "That's how criminals look like before they commit a crime."

"Exactly." Raven said.

London hyperventilated, "Ohmygosh! Do you think they are after my money? Ohh, I don't wanna be poor again."

"Don't worry Ms London." Raven said, "These guys will be after their prison tickets once we show them our magic trick."

Maddie and London looked even more confused. Raven leaned toward them with a haughty smile, "We'll frame them."

The girls' confused faces switched into those of evil geniuses. They exited their hideaway and went back into their seats.

"So." London started, "Let's finish up our dinner, 'cause my girls and I have some exciting magic tricks we're going to show you."

Raven and Maddie's faces turned white. The Org. members blinked, "Magic? I thought you didn't know magic." Axel said.

Maddie and Raven pulled London back and placed their hands on her lips to keep her quiet. Maddie and Raven giggled nervously, "London likes to surprise her guests."

"And apparently, she tends to have a hard time keeping secrets." Raven added.

"A very hard and painful time." Maddie finished.

-23rd Floor Tipton Hallways-

Sora pouted, "I swear if I ever catch Hannah Montana again, I will—"

"Sora. Let's talk about Hannah Montana later. But now we have to find out where that heartless come from." Donald said.

The trio reached the Martins' Suite and opened the door. They saw Zack and Cody being chased by the heartless, which were also being chased by Carey with a frying pan. They saw Arwin standing there helpless and an unconscious Mr. Moseby on the ground.

"Golly! Look! A keyhole." Goofy pointed to the keyhole.

Sora smiled, "Ah-ah! So that's what Raven meant by key lime. It was code for keyhole!"

"Key lime ain't a code! Let's get rid of these things!" Donald exclaimed.

The trio rammed through a group of heartless. They vanished into thin air. The heartless that were chasing Zack and Cody stopped to turn their attention on the trio. They went for Sora.

"Sora! Watch out!" Cody shouted.

Sora was quickly overpowered by surrounding heartless.

"Give me strength!" Sora yelled and a blinding light suddenly struck him entirely. His clothes magically became white with black and gray bands and graphics and two keyblades, Oblivion and Oathkeeper, materialized and floated alongside him. Zack, Cody, Carey and Arwin's jaws dropped. "Whoa."

Final Sora stretched his arms sideways and the two keyblades telepathically swung around at great speed, taking out the heartless in seconds. More heartless ran towards him and Final Sora, enchained them in combos with unseen forces, multiple mystical attacks, and even powerful fire and thunder magic, without taking notice that he was also destroying everything in the suite.

"Err…Sora. I don't think you're allowed to do that." Zack warned him as he and everyone else noticed Mr. Moseby waking up. Mr. Moseby horrifically watched his nightmare coming true.

"Sora! What are you doing? Stop!" he yelled.

Final Sora wasn't listening. "Now for the final finish!" He said.

"NO! NOT THE BIG FINISH!" Mr. Moseby yelled.

"This is gotta get ugly." Donald muttered.

Final Sora glide around the heartless, drawing them to him and swung his keyblades, nailing more combos with slashes, lights, sparks, ending with blinding flashes and more blinding lights and a lethal ram. The heartless got hurled to every wall in the suite with great force before vanishing.

Final Sora snapped his fingers and the keyblades vanished and he reverted back to normal. He looked around and noticed the suite torn up and burnt.

"Young man! Look what you did to my hou—I mean, my suite!" Carey shouted, "And you don't even live here."

"Come on, mom. Don't be mad at Sora." Cody told her, "That's his job."

"Yeah." Zack replied, "And by the way," he turned to face Sora, "how did you do that?"

Sora grinned, "Do what?"

"You got two keyblades? You use magic? You changed clothes? YOU FLOATED!"

"Oh, it's a little something-something I call Drive." Sora smiled haughtily, "Drive me crazy, and I'll be there like that."

"Well, think again, cause you're about to 'Drive' Mr. Moseby crazy." Carey replied.

Sora turned around to see Mr. Moseby's face turning red, and his fists pumping nonstop. Sora laughed nervously, "Oh, Mr. Moseby. You change forms too? I didn't know that."

-London Tipton's Suite-

The three Org. members huddled up. "All right. Dinner's over." Larxene declared, "Next plan: rob London Tipton blind."

"Yeah!" Lexaeus and Axel grunted with joy and the trio clasped each other's hands in a high-five. They weren't aware that the three girls were watching through the crack of the hinged door.

"So it is true!" London exclaimed, "They're crooks!"

The panicked Maddie and Raven clamped their hands over London's mouth to keep her quiet, but it was too late. The Org. members turned around and walked in the suite with looks of suspicion.

"What's going on?" Larxene asked, looking not happy.

"Nothing." Maddie grinned, "What do you think is going on?"

"Seriously, girl. Why are you all getting suspicious of us when we're just three ordinary girls who knows squat about y'all? Huh?" Raven joked. Maddie laughed with her.

Lexaeus narrowed his eyes, "Are you trying to trick us?"

"Is it working?" Raven asked.

London broke free from Maddie and Raven's clutches and bellowed, "You two-timing money-hungry crooks! How dare you using my charity for my money! My dad is going to put you to jail where you're going to _rot_!"

The Org. members looked utterly shocked. Raven and Maddie leaned to London.

"London?" Maddie said, "You've never offered charity."

London snorted, "So?"

"So it all comes down to this." Axel said, "Congratulations girls. Looks like you've blown our cover."

"So as a token of our gratitude…" Lexaeus snapped his fingers and six dusks rose from the ground. "…we'll let you deal with our nobodies."

"Oh snap." Raven squealed.

"I hope you're happy, London." Maddie snapped.

"Blame me all you want. Just be grateful that I'm still rich."

"Not for long." Larxene said, "With one snap of my fingers, the entire hotel will belong to me!"

Axel and Lexaeus cleared their throats and glued their eyes on Larxene. Larxene sighed, "All right, it belongs to us."

Just when Larxene was about to snap her finger, noises caught everyone's attention.

"What's that?" Axel asked.

Esteban and the heartless suddenly rammed on the three Org. members and the nobodies.

"HELP! HELP! HELP! GET THIS THING OFFA ME!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the girls squealed at the sight of the heartless and ran out of the suite and Esteban followed, leaving the Org. members wounded on the ground and the Nobodies to be gone.

"…next time… can you nitwits remind me… to tell you to… act before we think… …" Larxene grunted in pain.

-Tipton Lobby-

Carey approached Mr. Moseby at the front desk, "Mr. Moseby. Have you seen Zack and Cody?"

"Ah, yes. They're with Sora, Donald and Goofy."

"I don't mean to be too forward, but what does the boys has got to do with that Keyblade troublemaker? It's his fault that my suite is damaged." Carey said.

"And thanks to their giant water balloon prank, or should I say glue balloon prank, my hotel is on their number one list of hostile takeover and _utter_ destruction." Mr. Moseby said with an annoyed look on his face.

"Yeah. I totally forgot about that."

The elevator dinged, and exiting from there were Sora, Donald, Goofy, Zack and Cody dressed as construction workers.

"Remind me again why do we have to be punished?" Donald complained, "We didn't do anything to the heartless! Sora did!"

"Yeah! That's not fair! Remodeling a whole suite? What a pain!" Goofy complained too.

"I know! And I have a history paper due in two weeks and the time I need to get it done, I have to clean up your mess?" Cody hissed at Sora.

"You clean my mess all the time and I never seen you complain." Zack told Cody.

Cody glared at his twin brother, "Oh really? Then what do you call that two hours lecture on taking care of yourself I gave you when you asked me to do your math homework?"

"There was a lecture in math?" Zack exclaimed.

"Blame me all you want." Sora replied, "At least I sealed the keyhole, so there won't be any problem in this hotel."

Mr. Moseby chuckled, "And that will surely happen if you leave."

Sora sighed, "Yes sir."

"We apologize for every trouble we've caused." Goofy said, "We didn't know you treated such magnificent place like your baby."

Mr. Moseby sighed, "Thank you for your generous understanding. And don't worry about your gummi ship; we've repaired it in tiptop Tipton shape. It's on me."

"Great! Thanks!" Sora said.

"At least, we didn't have to deal with Organization XIII." Donald said.

The elevator dinged again and exciting from there were a squad of policemen, taking Axel, Lexaeus and Larxene to custody. The girls followed with proud looks on their faces, mostly London.

"And don't ever come back!" she yelled.

"Yeah. They had their own problems." Sora laughed.

* * *

Jiminy Cricket's POV: _Sora sealed the Keyhole and Organization XIII's plan got foiled once again. What's more in store for Sora and company? Find out on our next episode._

_Oh, and please review._

* * *


	7. Start of Something Cool

**Disclaimer:** This story is inspired by the Kingdom Hearts Series (mainly Kingdom Hearts II), which solely belongs to Walt Disney, Square Enix, and Buena Vista Games. And the_ High School Musical Series, (HSM and the upcoming HSM 2) _is a belonging to Disney Channel.

* * *

**KINGDOM HEARTS SIDEQUESTS**

* * *

A KINGDOM HEARTS SCHOOL MUSICAL  
—**Start of Something Cool—**

* * *

Jiminy Cricket's POV: _Why, welcome back there, readers. The name's Cricket. Jiminy Cricket. I'm the little fellow who records things on his journal and as I write, I'm traveling around the worlds with Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Something is happening in the world of High School Musical. There's a school called East High that lies at the center and we've heard of a certain musicale happening there. So, we've decided to check it out. Maybe, Sora might get some groove on, if you know what I mean._

It was New Years' Eve and somewhere in the world, cheers and dancing were heard among an overwhelming crowd of people. At the podium were two teenagers—a boy and a girl—singing duet and enjoying every tune of it.

_That it's the start,  
Of something new,  
It feels so right,  
To be here with you, Oh!  
And now looking in your eyes,  
I feel in my heart,  
The start of something new!_

_Start of something new!_

_Start of something neeew!_

The song ended and the two teenagers stared mystifyingly into each other's eyes. Cheers and applauds surged in the crowd.

"Troy." The boy introduced himself.

"Gabriella." The girl replied.

-World Map-

"Gwarsh." Goofy muttered, "Where are we going to find High School Musical? We've searched everywhere, we've passed through every gate, nothing."

"Oh, don't worry Goofy. The more time we waste searching, the less patience." Donald said with a smile on his face.

Goofy and Sora both looked at Donald, "The more time we waste, the less patience?" Sora questioned.

"Donald, are you sure you're feeling all right?" Goofy asked.

"All right?" Donald smile grew wider, "I've never been better! I'm totally all right and serene."

There was an uneasy silence in the room. Donald angrily broke the silence, "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" he yelled, "IF WE CAN'T FIND THIS ABYSMAL, POOR-SHAPING, LIFELESS WORLD OF HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL THEN LET'S JUST—" Donald slammed hard on the main control buttons of the gummi ship.

"_WARNING! WARNING!_ _WE'RE NOW INITIATING AN SC6-10 EMERGENCY LANDING. BEEP-BEEP. PLEASE ATTACH YOUR SEAT BELT AND YOUR OVERPROTECTIVE MASK FOR THIS LANDING WILL MEAN THE END OF YOUR LIFE. BEEP-BEEP."_

"Oh no! Not the SC6-10 Emergency Landing!" Chip and Dale freaked out.

"Donald! What did you do?" Sora exclaimed.

"Sure! Blame me for that! But what about you?" Donald said vehemently.

"I didn't do anything!" Sora cried.

"We're heading straight into that world!" Goofy exclaimed and everyone turned their attention to a high school building resting by a huge mountain the shape of a musical note.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"QUAAAAAAAAACK!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOO!"

-High School Musical-

Basketball star of the Wildcats Troy Bolton was well-known and highly popular in his high school. Girls love him. Guys want to hang out with him or be like him, and to top all of that, he's the son of another legendary basketball star Coach Bolton. However lately, something has been on Troy's mind. Something that could altogether alternate his future as the most popular guy in school and a basketball star if he does stick to it. That something was singing. Troy has an amazing voice but the guy never thought of singing until he met Gabriella at the New Years' Party, who by the way goes to his school now.

Basketball practice was over and the Wildcats teammates left the basketball court for class in high spirit, "Wildcats! Get your head in the game!" they cheered.

Troy, alone, looked over to the net, the basketball on his hands. He was about to shoot the ball when he noticed a keyhole-shaped hole materializing on the court's ceiling. A beam blast from the keyhole near Troy, forming Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Nice job, Donald." Sora scolded the duck, "Ever heard of controlling your temper?"

"HEY! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT WE KEEP ON ENDING UP IN A WORLD!" Donald snapped.

"Gwarsh…my head is bumping." Goofy was seeing stars.

Troy leaned toward the trio, "…who are you?"

Sora, Donald and Goofy looked over to Troy. They quickly got up.

"Are you guys new in the school?" Troy asked.

Sora scratched his head, "Err…I believe we are."

"Are we in High School Musical?" Goofy asked.

"Actually, you're in East High, but you still can say that, since this place can be melodically dramatic sometimes." Troy replied with a laugh.

"I'm Sora. And these are my friends Donald and Goofy." Sora introduced.

"I'm Troy." Troy introduced demurely before looking around. Sora and company noticed.

"Is something wrong?" Goofy asked.

Troy warily laughed, "Not really. Nothing is wrong… … …can you guys keep a secret? I got a huge problem."

"We're your men." Sora smiled, "Just say the word and the heartless are ours to take out."

Donald and Goofy shook their heads and arms, alarming Sora not to say that word but it was too late. Troy heard it and was puzzled, "Heartless?"

Sora froze and quickly replied, "Did I say heartless? I meant—heart…felt…hearts…"

Donald and Goofy smacked their foreheads, "Clumsy idiot." Donald whispered, "Never reveal your identity to anyone until you're absolutely sure."

Sora looked at Donald, "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I thought he was talking about heartless in the school."

"What are you guys talking about?" Troy felt left out on the conversation. Sora, Donald and Goofy faced him again with embarrassment. "Oh nothing!" Sora grinned, "So what were you talking about? You needed help?"

Troy looked around the basketball court before he leaned to the trio a little, "All right." His lips trembled, "See, there is this girl… and this musical… and…"

Donald, Sora, and Goofy mockingly smiled in response to Troy's phrase, "Ooh, a girl!" Donald cracked.

"And a musical?" Goofy added.

"Somebody's in love." Sora burst out laughing and immediately Goofy and Donald joined in. Troy got offended. He threw his arms in the air in utter defeat and started walking away.

The trio ran to him, "WAIT! TROY! WE WERE JOKING! C'MON!"

* * *

Jiminy Cricket's POV: _Seems like we've landed in the world of High School Musical thanks to Donald's anger. And who is this girl Troy is crushing on? Hmm… No Organization XIII yet so it's a good thing, right?_

_Oh, and please review._


	8. What They've been Looking For

**Disclaimer:** This story is inspired by the Kingdom Hearts Series (mainly Kingdom Hearts II), which solely belongs to Walt Disney, Square Enix, and Buena Vista Games. And the_ High School Musical Series, (HSM and the upcoming HSM 2) _is a belonging to Disney Channel.

* * *

**KINGDOM HEARTS SIDEQUESTS**

* * *

A KINGDOM HEARTS SCHOOL MUSICAL  
—**What they've been looking For—**

* * *

There are always obstacles standing in the way of someone who wants to achieve a dream. In the case of Troy and Gabriella, there are their comrades of their same status quo: Troy's basketball teammates, Gabriella's scholastic teammates, and a pair of high and mighty blond siblings in chic and fashionable clothes: Sharpay and Ryan Evans. These co-presidents of the Drama Club were known to be in seventeen or more school musicals productions since kindergarten without breaking a sweat. However, with Gabriella and Troy's sudden interest in the winter musicale, they are not going to let this slide without a fight. 

The evil siblings were at the library's computer, doing an internet search on Gabriella.

"Whoa, an Einsteinette." Ryan noticed the many articles about Gabriella's various academy achievements. He faced his sister, "So why do you think she's interested in our musical?"

"I'm not sure that she is." Sharpay said, "And we need not to concern ourselves with amateurs. But, there's no harm in making certain that Gabriella is welcomed into school activities that are…" she chuckled, "well …appropriate for her. After all, she loves pi."

"Ooh! Pie! I love it too! My favorite's Meringue." a voice came from behind the siblings. They turned around and saw no one…for a brief second. Two dark portals emerged out of nowhere and Organization XIII's Demyx and Larxene came from the portals, dressed up in school uniforms. Larxene's hair was attached in a bun and Demyx had his guitar strapped in his back.

The Organization's appearances would have alerted many people, but it didn't have that effect on Sharpay and Ryan.

"You called?" Demyx pulled up his guitar and played a three-second rock and roll number on cue. The students in the library turned to face Demyx and harshly whistled "Shh!" Demyx stopped.

"What are you wearing?" Sharpay gave the duo a look of mockery on their school uniforms. "This is a high school, not a carnival for acrobats."

Larxene got offended, "What did you say?"

"Y'know, I have to agree with my sister." Ryan said, "Seriously, this ain't the style of today."

Demyx and Larxene sighed, "Whatever." The duo touched their shoulders with only their fingertips and their uniforms magically draped into their regular organization XIII black robes. The siblings looked even more disgusted.

"Uh… hello? Too gothic!" Sharpay said.

"But that's all we have!" Demyx protested.

Sharpay sighed, "Whatever. Let's talk fashion faux-pas later. Right now, who are you?"

"See for yourself." Demyx snapped his fingers and a pop-up ad came into view on the computer screen. The siblings turned to see the ad displaying the Organization XIII symbol and a picture of all thirteen members with their faces hidden behind their hoods (the picture taken of them at Hollow Bastion)

"Organization XIII." Sharpay read.

"Count your blessings and thirteen make 'em a breeze?" Ryan read the tagline before facing the duo members, "You're the Organization XIII guys?" he brought a confused look on his face.

Demyx and Larxene nodded, "Yes we are."

"And we've heard your call, desperate people." Larxene added.

"What call?" Sharpay raised an eyebrow.

"Your musical, girl." Demyx replied, "We're here on a mission to make your dreams come true."

Sharpay and Ryan looked at each other. Their puzzling expression gradually switched to scheming smiles before facing Demyx and Larxene again. The quartets were up to something. Something bad.

* * *

Sora walked down the hallways until he came across Chad, Troy's best friend and basketball teammate. Chad looked restless as if he was searching for something that he lost…or someone. 

"Hey, kid. Have you seen Troy?" Chad asked.

"Troy?" Sora said anxiously. He knew where Troy is, but reluctant to let his best friend know his whereabouts and mislaid on how he should respond properly, he replied, "Which Troy? Troy Duck? Troy Goofy? Troy Sora?" he stopped, "Oh wait, that's me."

"What are you talking about here?" Chad asked, his agitation reaching to annoyance, "Just tell me where he is." He suddenly paused to glance at Sora. He never saw him before "…who are you?"

"Name's Sora. Keyblade master." Sora smiled.

"I know that." Chad was now aloof, "Now could you move a little to the side? I gotta find Troy."

"Wait!" Sora stopped him. Chad sighed in frustration, "What?"

Sora looked over to Chad and pointed, "He went that way!"

Chad turned around to see students leaving and entering their classrooms. He saw no Troy. He turned around to notice Sora was gone. "What the—? Oh, something is definitely going on here."

* * *

Sora turned up at the school's auditorium and as he was just about to enter, Nobodies, shaped like musical notes, came out of nowhere, surrounding the boy. "What the—?" 

"Dance, water, dance!" the voice of Demyx echoed. Sora looked around, searching for the source of the voice, "Aw, not again." He groaned.

Demyx appeared in front of him, "And here I thought you hated the power of music. As it turns out, you want to audition for the school's musicale." He told Sora as he played his guitar to control the note-shaped nobodies.

"I'm not auditioning. I'm helping out a friend here!" Sora said. He then thought for a second, "…well, actually, two."

"Who cares how many friends you want to help." Demyx said, "I'm not going to let you and your posse destroy two dreams here."

"What dream?" Sora asked.

"It's best that you do not know." Demyx pointed towards Sora and the musical shaped Nobodies leapt toward the boy. Sora blocked their attacks with his Keyblade, then delivered crescent slashes and combos to the Nobodies.

Just as Demyx was about to pulled a water attack on Sora, he began to hear steps coming from behind him. "Oh, snap."

He disappeared. Sora ran towards him but it was too late. "Come back here, chicken!" he yelled, "You're not getting away from me, Demyx!"

"Who are you talking to?" A sweet, innocent voice spoke from behind Sora. He turned around to see Gabriella, giving him a confused look.

"Oh—erm…I'm…well…" Sora stammered.

Gabriella laughed, "You're going to audition for the musicale too?"

"Yes!" Sora responded quickly, "Thank you."

"It's all right." Gabriella replied, "I know the feeling. I once tried to sing solo at my church choir and fainted."

"You must be Gabriella." Sora asked with a beaming smile. He already knew who she was the moment she mentioned her embarrassing moment.

"Yes, I am." Gabriella replied. She was back to being shy again, "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Sora. A friend of Troy." Sora responded, "In fact, I'm more of a matchmaker than a friend."

"Excuse me?"

"You should try the winter musicale. Come on, don't be shy." Sora pushed Gabriella inside the auditorium and ran off. Gabriella looked around nervously until the moment she saw Troy there, watching the pair-up auditions while hiding, her nervousness melted away.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked.

Troy startled, "Oh, Gabriella."

"You decided to sign up for something?" she asked him.

He shook his head, "No. You?"

"No."

"Why are you hiding behind a mop?" she asked. Troy laughed embarrassingly as he pushed the mop away.

"Your friends don't know you're here, huh?" Gabriella asked.

"Right." Troy responded. He then paused for a second, reminiscing Sora, Donald and Goofy to be the only one to know of his secret, "…well, at least some of them."

At the same time, Sora reentered the auditorium from the other side: behind the staging area. Donald and Goofy welcomed him with mortified looks.

"What?" he asked.

"'I'm more of a matchmaker than a friend'?" Donald repeated.

"What's wrong with what I said?" Sora asked.

"Sora. You suck at matchmaking!" Goofy said, "If matchmaking was a class, you'll get an 'F'"

Sora held his heart in pain, "Goofy!" he exclaimed, "You don't have to be so mean! I mean, look at them!" Sora pointed toward Troy and Gabriella at the far end, "They're perfect for each other. When they sing together, their tunes melt perfectly in harmony."

"Have you even heard them sing?" Donald asked.

"No, but—" Sora shook his head.

Ms. Darbus, the drama teacher in charge of the musicale, suddenly announced after surviving an unsuccessful, untalented string of audition for the show, "And for the lead roles of Arnold and Minnie, we only have one couple signed up, Sharpay and Ryan."

Sharpay and Ryan smiled proudly. Ms. Darbus continued, "I think it might be useful to give us a sense of why we are gathered in this hallowed hall."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy watched the siblings entered the stage with confidence.

"…but I'm sure they can sing way better than them." Sora finished his sentence.

Donald shook his head, "Sora. If I were you, I wouldn't be too quick to judge."

"Oh yeah? Well, let's see."

The music suddenly played an upbeat tempo from a boom box.

Ryan began,

_It's hard to believe that I couldn't see_

Sharpay joined,

_You were always there beside me!  
Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold  
But you were always right beside me_

Sharpay on solo,

_This feelings like no other_

Ryan joined,

_I want you to know_

Together,

_I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before I finally found  
What I've been looking for_

Sora, Donald and Goofy watched the siblings' performances with their jaws on the ground.

Sharpay,

_So good to be seen  
So good to be heard_

Together,

_Don't have to say a word_

Ryan,

_For so long I was lost  
So good to be found_ _I'm lovin'_

Sharpay joined,

_Havin' you around_

Ryan,

_This feeling's like no other_

Sharpay joined,

_I want you to know_

Together again,

_I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before I finally found  
What I've been looking for_

_Doo-Doo-Doo.  
Doo. Doo-Doo-Doo Doo Doo  
Whoa! Oh! Oh! Oh!_

_Doo-Doo-Doo.  
Doo. Doo-Doo-Doo Doo Doo  
Whoa! Oh! Oh! Oh!_

The siblings finished with a few dance moves and a pose.

The almost empty auditorium applauds for the siblings; however, there was total silence between the trio. Donald broke the silence by facing Sora with a smile, "You were saying?"

Sora stammered, "Y-yeah but still…"

"Gwarsh, these guys are good." Goofy appraised, "They should have a record deal."

"No! No deal!" Sora exclaimed, trying to sound sincere, "Troy and Gabriella must bring this! A little competition won't hurt, right?"

"Wrong." The voice of Larxene spooked the trio. They turned around to see her and Demyx standing behind them. The duo pulled out their weapons.

"Competition or not, there's no way that your fellow high school friends will interfere with Sharpay and Ryan's dreams of becoming stars!" Larxene aimed her blades. "Much like you will not interfere with our dreams of becoming whole!"

"You again!" Donald exclaimed.

"You're working for the siblings?" Goofy asked, stunned.

"Our employment is none of your darn business. All we care about is their hearts. All four of them." Demyx exclaimed before strapping up his guitar and posed for battle, "Now, _that _is what we've been looking for. So, let's finish what we've started, Roxas."

"For the thirteenth-thousand-thirteenth-hundred-and thirteenth-time, it's SORA!" Sora yelled, unaware that his tone of voice had reached the auditorium, exposing the gang's hiding place.

"Who's behind the curtains?" Ms. Darbus called. The gang looked around in panic, "Uh! Oh!"

The Org. duo teleported and Sora, Donald, and Goofy ran off for the exit before Kelsi the music composer had the chance to look behind the stage, "No one's here." She said.

* * *

"Have you been keeping scores or something, Sora?" Donald asked curiously as the trio strolled down the hallways. 

"It was just an assumption, that's all." Sora replied.

"Gwarsh, I can't believe Organization XIII is after Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, and Ryan's hearts." Goofy said, "And here I thought they were only here to take us out."

"Is that why they are posing as the Siblings' private employees? Cause that doesn't make any sense." Donald said.

"Don't worry guys. Organization XIII will not get away that easily. All we gotta do is to find them, and what better way to do that than to allow ourselves in the musical with Troy and Gabriella." Sora said, no knowing that he was been listened to…by Troy's Wildcats' teammates.

"Musical?" Chad exclaimed. The trio turned around to see them livid.

"Uh…oh…" Donald muttered.

"Did we say musical?" Sora grinned, "I meant muscles!"

"What's going on here, man?" Zeke, one of Troy's teammates, asked.

"And where is Troy?" Jason, another one of Troy's teammates, asked.

"Did you do something to him?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, speaking of that—" Goofy was about to reveal everything but Donald jumped on him to close his mouth.

"—he's actually at the weight room!" Sora quickly replied. Donald nodded and at the same time moved Goofy's head up and down in a nodding fashion.

"Yeah… I mean, you gotta let Troy be in shape for the big playoff, right?" Sora said, "That's what I've been trying to tell you earlier. Heh, heh."

"Earlier?" Donald gave Sora a look of shocking discovery. Apparently, Donald and Goofy had any idea Sora came across Chad before.

"What does that gotta do with the new girl Gabriella?" Chad asked, still curiously.

Sora froze. He was lost of lying words to get away from the mess he and his friends were in, "About that…" he stammered.

"I don't know what's going on and what you guys are trying to hide, but sooner or later, the truth will come out." Chad said.

"Truth?" Donald cackled, "You can't handle the truth."

Chad shook his head, "No. But the entire school can."

The team took off. Sora, Donald and Goofy looked at each other and ran back into the auditorium.

"We gotta warn Troy! These guys are onto us!" Sora exclaimed.

The trio reached the auditorium. As soon as they entered inside, they heard a piano playing and the duo singing the reprise of "What I've been looking for." They sat down to listen.

_This feeling's like no other_

_I want you to know_

_I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before I finally found  
What I've been looking for_

_Ooh-Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh._

"Wow. That's nice." Troy said.

Suddenly, Ms. Darbus came inside the auditorium and declared, "Bolton! Montez! You have a callback. Kelsi, give them the duet for the second act. Work on it with them."

Gabriella and Troy looked at each other, stunned. The trio looked ecstatic. Ms. Darbus turned to face Sora, Donald, and Goofy, "Who are you?" she asked.

They stammered, "err…we were just…"

"If you came for the audition, you're too late. Perhaps, the next musicale." She quickly responded before taking off.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy ran toward Troy, Gabriella, and Kelsi who were setting up appointment for the duet practice, "All right, guys! You did it!" Sora exclaimed.

"Oh boy!" Donald exclaimed.

"Yahoo!" Goofy exclaimed.

"What?" Troy was even more confused, like he had no idea what just happened.

"You're in the musical!" Donald said.

"Well, not exactly." Kelsi corrected, "The musical will happen after the callback audition, and we have two pairs as finalists."

"Yeah. Sharpay, Ryan and you two." Goofy said.

"Isn't that great, Troy?" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled, "Yeah… I think."

"You think?" Sora exclaimed.

"You know this sooner or later; this is going to come out, right?" Troy said.

Sora snorted, "Please, Troy. So what if it's going to come out. It's not like the end of the world, right?"

* * *

The next morning came to be quiet and serene like any other school days. That is until the moment Sharpay and Ryan read the bulletin board. 

"CALLBACK! _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_"

* * *

Jiminy Cricket's POV: _Troy and Gabriella's surprising audition had been exposed throughout the school, and Sharpay and Ryan were the firsts to know. This could be the start of something dramatic here at East High as the next upcoming chapters will determine the fates of the Wildcats' superstar, the beautiful brainiac, the siblings, the rest of the students' body and our heroes. And with Organization XIII on the loose to steal their hearts… it ain't pretty._

_Oh, and please review._

* * *


	9. Breaking Free of the Status Quo

**Disclaimer:** This story is inspired by the Kingdom Hearts Series (mainly Kingdom Hearts II), which solely belongs to Walt Disney, Square Enix, and Buena Vista Games. And the_ High School Musical Series, (HSM and the upcoming HSM 2) _is a belonging to Disney Channel.

* * *

**KINGDOM HEARTS SIDEQUESTS**

* * *

A KINGDOM HEARTS SCHOOL MUSICAL  
—**Breaking Free of the Status Quo—**

* * *

Ryan hyperventilated the words that had been posted on the bulletin board, "Callback for roles 'Arnold and Minnie' next Thursday at 3:30PM: Ryan and Sharpay Evans. Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton." 

"Is it some kind of jokes?" Sharpay screamed, "They didn't even audition!"

"Maybe we're been punk'd." Ryan said, "Maybe we're been filmed right now. Maybe we get to meet Ashton!"

"AH, SHUT UP, RYAN!!!" Sharpay bellowed.

Everyone gathered to see the bulletin board. There was a horrific look on Chad's face at the sight of Troy's name on the callback, "What?"

* * *

Lunch time at East High and the buzz about Troy Bolton auditioning for the school's musical has infected the entire campus. The only gang who weren't on the exact same page as everyone else was Sora, Donald and Goofy. The trio walked down the cafeteria and watched everyone pointing accusing fingers toward them. 

"What's going on?" Sora asked nervously.

"I dunno. But I can tell you that nobody should ever point the finger at Donald Duck!" Donald angrily approached one of the students, a boy with spiky-dark hair, "What are you pointing at?" he daringly said.

"You did this." The boy replied with a warning tone.

"Did what? What did Donald do?" Goofy asked.

"You broke the status quo." A second student, another boy, a blond-haired one, declared.

Sora cocked his head on one side, "Status quo?"

"You break the status quo, you change the ways of East High." the blond boy said.

"Wait a minute! Who cares about them? They didn't break the status quo. Troy Bolton did. So is that new girl he was hanging out with; and _they _helped them. That girl must be his girlfriend." The spiky-dark hair boy said.

Everyone in the group gasped, "The new girl is Troy Bolton's girlfriend?" another student, a girl with short brown hair, exclaimed. "That's impossible!"

"Impossible? Why do you think he broke the status quo for? To make it possible, that's why!" another student, a boy with huge glasses and short black hair replied.

The buzzing kept on going. The group quickly forgotten Sora and company and so the trio continued to walk down the crazy cafeteria. The trio witness group of students, like the Wildcats teammates and cheerleaders, the brainiacs, and skater dudes.

"If Troy can tell his secret, then I can tell mine." Zeke, one of the Wildcats teammates, took a deep breath before declaring, "I bake." Everyone in the group began to freak out. The brainiacs' group had another confessing character. "Hip-Hop is my passion." Martha Cox, one of the brainiacs declared, "I like to pop and lock and jam and break." Everyone in the group turned horrified. One of the skater dudes among the skater dudes also came clean, "I play the cello!" he said and everyone in the group thought they were dreaming a horrible dream.

The entire cafeteria blurted into song.

_No, No, No  
Stick to the stuff you know,  
If you wanna be cool,  
Follow one simple rule,  
Don't mess with the flow, no ,no,  
Stick to the Status Quo! Oh, Oh!  
No, No, No  
Stick to the stuff you know,  
It's better by far,  
To keep things as they are,  
Don't mess with the flow, no ,no,  
Stick to the Status Quo._

Donald spotted Gabriella entering the crazy cafeteria with her friend Taylor McKessie. Gabriella looked evermore nervous at every eye staring at her.

"There's Gabriella." Donald started to run up to her, but clumsily, he bumped on a student who was carrying a carton of milk. The student let go off his milk, which spilled on the floor. Gabriella slipped on the spill and let go of her chili fries lunch which flew right onto Sharpay's blouse.

There was silence. Awkward and disturbing.

"Uh…oh…" Sora muttered.

Sharpay let out a piercing scream. The panicky Gabriella desperately tried to clean up the mess but made it even worse. "I am so sorry." She said.

Troy entered the scene and watched the fiasco happening. Chad caught him, "You do not want to get into that, man. Too much drama."

"What's up?" Troy asked.

"What's up? Oh, let's see. You missed free-period workout yesterday to audition for some heinous musical, and now suddenly people are confessing!" Chad sounded overly upset.

"What's wrong with people confessing?" Sora entered in the conversation, "confessing is good."

"Good? GOOD?! How about psychotic?" Chad bellowed. He saw Zeke walking with a delicious dessert dish and pulled him in, "Like Zeke here! He's baking! BAKING!!"

"Gwarsh, is that crème brulée?" Goofy noticed the dessert.

"What's that?" Troy asked.

"It's a creamy, custard-like filling with a caramelized surface. It's very satisfying." Zeke declared with no shame.

"Can I try some?" Goofy asked.

"Sure." Zeke said.

"Hey! I want some too, you know?" Donald said.

"Can I get the recipe, if you don't mind?" Sora asked.

Chad turned red, "CAN WE NOT DO THIS NOW?"

"Maybe we should leave you alone." Sora took off with Donald and Goofy and Zeke went to another direction, leaving only Troy and Chad.

"Chad, buddy." Troy began, "I know you're really upset here, but—"

"Do you see what's happening here, man?" Chad interrupted, "Our team is falling apart because of your singing thing. Even the drama geeks and brainiacs suddenly think they can…" he shuddered at the next phrase, "…talk to us. The skater dudes are mingling. People think they can suddenly do other stuff! Okay, stuff that's _not their stuff_!" He pointed accusingly at the table of the Drama Club, "They've got you thinking about show tunes, when we've got a playoff game next week."

* * *

A livid Sharpay stormed inside the auditorium, still trying to clean up her chili-stained blouse. Her brother followed her slowly. He could see that she was mad and didn't have the audacity to speak to or console her. Sharpay, when she's mad, she's really mad. She's a raged bull. She stepped into the stage. 

"Err… Sharpay?" Ryan gulped, "Dear sister… maybe we should…"

"DEMYX! LARXENE!" Sharpay yelled, "YOU BETTER BRING YOUR HEADS IN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!"

The two dark portals remerged and Demyx and Larxene reappeared once more before the twins.

"You called, O Glorious Drama Queen?" Demyx smiled. Ryan and Larxene giggled. Sharpay eyed Ryan who quickly stopped. Sharpay approached Demyx and flicked him on the nose.

"Ow! Why did you do that for? Is it because of the joke?" Demyx rubbed his sore nose.

"You were supposed to make sure that nobody—and I mean nobody—was to audition and to get that part except us!"

"Oh, you meant nobody. Okay." Larxene snapped her finger and a Nobody Dusk surfaced from the ground. Sharpay looked disgusted at the Nobody's sight. "What's that creep?" she pointed at the Dusk.

"That's a Nobody." Demyx said, "Just like you ordered."

"That's not a Nobody. That's a somebody, and rather skinny at that."

"Girl, it's a Nobody." Larxene corrected.

"And I say it's not!" Sharpay angrily approached the duo. The cowed duo receded, even the Nobody, "When I mean nobody, I mean nobody. And when I mean somebody, I mean somebody. Don't take me for a stupid lady, Organization XIII, because I'm a celebrity and I've been doing shows with my brother for years. So, when I tell you to do something, I want you to _do_ something. Because if you don't, I'll fire you so quick, you'll be seeing stars! Do we understand each other or do I have to repeat it twice for your _pea brains _to get it?"

Demyx gulped, "we get it, ma'am."

Larxene bumped Demyx on the shoulder. Demyx quickly caught himself, "I mean, Lady Sharpay."

Larxene simply smiled and nodded.

"Good." Sharpay said, "Now if you'll excuse me," she began to choke up as she looked down on her stained top, "I have a blouse emergency." She left the auditorium with her brother.

Larxene eyed Demyx with horror, "Lady Sharpay?" she began, "What spell did she inflict on you?"

"I'm sorry, but she was scaring me!" Demyx wanted to cry, "Wasn't she scary? Didn't she scare you?"

"Oh yeah. I had to hide under my blankey." Larxene said sarcastically, "Look, you know we don't have time for them, right? We got bigger fishes to fry. Bigger hearts to capture."

"And bigger power to get." The voice of Marluxia sounded from behind Larxene and Demyx. The duo turned around to see him. He was carrying his scythe and had his hood on, but his face was still shown.

"So, when can we do this?" Demyx asked, "According to my calculations, the world should, by orbit, face Kingdom Hearts at full between mid-afternoons and evening."

"Kingdom Hearts should be ready for absorption by 3:30 PM, Friday." Marluxia said, "High School Musical. We'll have your heart in no time."

On cue, the trio laughed.

* * *

Days have gone by since the truth about Troy and Gabriella's audition was exposed. In both group, there was still no agreement about the duo's dreams of performing onstage. They still believe it will affect the status quo and their big events—the scholastic decathlon and the basketball championship—that were to happen the week of the callback audition. 

Sora, Donald and Goofy resided on their Gummi ship that had crashed at the park behind the school. Actually, they were currently fixing it to make it work.

"I wonder if Troy and Gabriella's people have made an agreement on keeping their secrets safe." Goofy wondered.

"What are you talking about, Goofy. Their secrets are out in the open." Sora said, "I only hope that they are there to support these two."

"I'm with you." Donald applied as he took a bite out of his toasted tuna sandwich. He looked up and to his surprise, he watched Gabriella walking out of the school in tears.

"Hey, isn't that Gaby?" Donald said.

Sora and Goofy turned to Donald's direction.

"Something's wrong." Goofy said.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked back inside the school. They searched frantically for Troy. They finally found him alone in the basketball court, looking disheartened.

"Oh, something's definitely wrong." Sora said.

* * *

Jiminy Cricket's POV: _Find out next time._

* * *


	10. Together

**Disclaimer:** This story is inspired by the Kingdom Hearts Series (mainly Kingdom Hearts II), which solely belongs to Walt Disney, Square Enix, and Buena Vista Games. And the_ High School Musical Series, (HSM and the upcoming HSM 2) _is a belonging to Disney Channel.

**

* * *

**

**KINGDOM HEARTS SIDEQUESTS**

**

* * *

**

A KINGDOM HEARTS SCHOOL MUSICAL  
**—Together—**

**

* * *

**

Days flew by and Troy and Gabriella were not on speaking term. Whenever they crossed paths, they (mostly Gaby) would go to the other direction. From the looks of things, it seems Troy did something that upsetted Gaby in a big way that put them under that status. The Callback, as well as the Championship and the Decathlon were days away, and neither of them were totally focused at practicing for these big events, especially the Callback. No one showed up for that practice, even Kelsi, who kept wondering what has happened to her two destined singers.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy knew something was wrong and they were willing to do something about it. They entered the school's cafeteria and approached their friends at their assigned tables. Sora went to sit with the Basketball jocks while Donald and Goofy were alone with the Decathlon squad.

"Hey Chad, what's going on?" Sora asked Troy's best friend.

"Troy and the math girl aren't together anymore. Isn't that good news?" Chad said.

"Now, Troy can finally focus on the championship." Jason said.

Sora gave the jocks a glance of accusation. Apparently, Troy and Gaby's friends were the one who conspired on this whole situation. "Wow, so what's the bad news?" Sora began sarcastically.

"Yes, there is bad news." He showed Sora a hard black round-shaped charcoal, producing foul-stench smokes; "I was so exited, my celebration cake got burned."

The jocks backed away from the smell. Sora stared at it as if hypnotized. He shook his head, "We're not talking about cake here!" Sora snapped.

The jocks looked at each other.

"Then, what are we talking about?" Taylor McKessie asked Donald and Goofy from the other table.

"We're talking about how your table and the jocks' table connived against two of your Bestest friends to turn on each other, days before the callback!" Donald snapped.

Goofy nodded, "That's right." He turned to Donald, "By the way Donald it's best friend."

"That too!" Donald said.

Everyone in the decathlon squad looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"And so what if we did it?" Taylor said, "At least, Gaby can be focused on the decathlon. What's wrong with it?"

Sora responded from the other table, to the jocks, "What's wrong is that they are not speaking to each other anymore."

"Oh!" Chad turned sarcastic, "So you prefer Troy and Gaby to start speaking again, so that Troy can go back to that Twinkle Town Thingy…"

"…eventually damaging our chances at winning the decathlon?" Taylor snapped.

"…so that we'll end up losing our championship, is that it?" Chad finished.

Sora shook his head. He turned to face Gaby and Troy walking toward each other. They stopped. "No," Sora began, still staring at the two teens, "but apparently, you're hurting your chances at winning even more."

At the same time, Donald and Goofy turned to face Gaby and Troy as well. Chad and Taylor turned to see them too and eventually the entire group turned to watch.

Gaby walked past Troy, without giving him another glance. Troy stood still for a moment. He looked like he was about to cry. He then walked away as well.

The jocks and the Decathlon squad looked at each other in disbelief. Chad and Taylor stood silence. They've now realized the damage they have done and decide to do something about it.

Chad, Zeke, and Jason went to Troy to confess what they have done in addition to encouraging him in his dream to do the callback. Troy was not happy to hear what his friends did to break him and Gabriella up but he appreciated their support in his dream. Gabriella, however, couldn't bear to accept the apologies of Taylor and her Decathlon team. She still thought Troy was to blame for his words although finding out her team was primarily at fault. It was now up to Sora, Donald and Goofy to fix things, but the trio took the decision not to butt in, while crossing their fingers in hope that Troy and Gabriella will speak to each other again…and they did.

That night, Troy went to Gabriella's house, asked her for forgiveness, and encouraging her to come back to him for the callback. Gabriella finally forgave the boy with a smile and a tear shed.

Chip and Dale were passing by, carrying a gummi block, when they saw Troy and Gabriella at the balcony smiling at each other.

Dale shuddered, "Ooh. Not that mushy stuff."

"You're _always _in the mushy stuff, Dale. Get over it." Chip said.

* * *

Days went by and Troy and Gabriella felt powered up in both their separate activities. Troy and the basketball team shot more hoops like they never shot them before. Gabriella and the Scholastic team showed more impression in their math skills that even the smartest students in rival schools would be no match to them. And then, there was callback practice. Troy and Gabriella would meet with Kelsi their choreographer at the music room and they will sing their heart out. 

_We're soaring,_

_Flying,_

_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach,_

_If we're trying,_

_Yeah, we're breaking free_

Ryan and Sharpay listening closely to Troy and Gabriella's rehearsing number. Sharpay looked like she was about to faint.

"Wow. They sound good." Ryan said candidly.

"We have to do something!" Sharpay quickly walked away from the music room door, "Our callback is on Thursday. The Basketball game and the Scholastic Decathlon are on Friday." Sharpay's face lit up—no—really lit up with a scheming idea. "Too bad all of these events weren't happening on the same day…" she paused with a scheming smile, "…at the same time."

Ryan scratched his head, even more confused then ever, "…if that happens, then Troy and Gabriella wouldn't be able to make the…" he stopped. There was an awkward silence between the siblings. Now, Ryan's face lit up with a scheming smile. "I'm proud to call you my sister."

"I know." Sharpay said proudly and the twins went to found Ms. Darbus at the auditorium to explain to her their conniving plan. Finally Ms. Darbus spoke, "So if you're telling me, as co-presidents of the Drama Club, that changing the callbacks is what's best for our theater program, I might actually agree with you."

There was an awkward silence and Ms. Darbus walked away, smiling. Sharpay smiled in response. Ryan looked confused, "Was that a yes?"

Sharpay gave him a wink and Ryan was now all smiles. The twins started walking away until Demyx and Larxene materialized in front of them.

"Ah, Sharpay. Ryan." Demyx still gave them that pathetic grin of his, "I know that we haven't been in touch since the last time we've met, but I believe that we're ready to do anything you want to dish out."

Sharpay looked stone-faced for a second. "Okay. Here's what I want." She suddenly brought a doubtful smile, "I want you to pack your bags and leave the school, because you are fired."

Demyx's eyes stretched out and his jaws widened, gasping for air. Larxene pushed Demyx away and pointed angrily at Sharpay, "Look here, missy. You can't fire us."

"I already did." Sharpay walked away. Ryan gave Larxene and Demyx a wink before walking away as well. Larxene gasped.

"I told you she was scary." Demyx said.

"By tomorrow, we will see who's scarier? Drama queen or the Queen herself?" Larxene boasted.

Demyx looked around as if searching for someone. He then leaned over Larxene, "Who's the Queen?"

* * *

CALLBACKS RESCHEDULED FOR FRIDAY, 3:30 PM. Those were the words posted on the bulletin board in front of the school. Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, followed the basketball team and the Scholastic team stared miserably at the sudden announcement. 

"Callback is the same day as the game?!" Troy exclaimed.

"And the Scholastic Decathlon." Gabriella added with a sigh.

Sora, Donald and Goofy joined in the gathering. Donald shook his head at the sight of the bulletin board, "That's smells like black coats."

"Black coats?" Chad replied with intent, "Yeah, right. That smells like a rat named Darbus."

"Actually, that smells like two rats, and neither one of them is Darbus." Kelsi declared.

"Smells like twin cheating!" Donald jumped up and down with anger, figuring out who was behind this.

"Ms. Darbus might think she's protecting the show, but Ryan and Sharpay are pretty much concerned with protecting themselves." Kelsi confirmed.

Chad fumed, "Do you know what I'm going to do to those two over-mousse show dogs—"

"Nothing." Troy quickly replied, "We're not going to do anything to them. Except…sing, maybe."

Donald noticed Sora had a more concerning look on his face. He signaled Goofy and they pulled Sora from the crowd, "Is something wrong, Sora?" the duck asked.

Sora looked to see if no one else was listening before turning to Donald and Goofy in a hushed tone, "Get this. The callback. The scholastic! The game?! They're on, on the same day at the same time. Do you know what this means?"

"Like Donald said, smells like twin cheating." Goofy said.

Sora shook his head, "No. That smells black coats. Really. Like Organization XIII?"

"What's your point?" Donald sounded edgy.

"They're up to something." Sora replied, "They must have pressured Sharpay and Ryan into changing the callbacks so that they could take on the perfect opportunity to steal all of their hearts!"

"Are you sure?" Donald and Goofy said simultaneously.

"Sure I'm sure. We've got to find and stop them before it's too late!" Sora exclaimed.

Sora turned to the group.

"Now, this is all going to happen if we work together. Now who's in?" Troy held his hand and everyone joined in, but Sora, Donald and Goofy. The gang turned to them, "Are you in, Sora?" Chad asked.

Sora shook his head and smiled, "As tempted as I am, we have bigger fishes to fry. Right, guys?"

"Right!" Donald smiled uncomfortably, "Before they burn."

"Sayonara, Hyuck!" Goofy laughed and the trio took off, leaving the puzzled gang behind.

* * *

Jiminy Cricket's POV: _The big day is coming up. What will happen next? Find out next time.

* * *

_


	11. Breaking Free

**Disclaimer:** This story is inspired by the Kingdom Hearts Series (mainly Kingdom Hearts II), which solely belongs to Walt Disney, Square Enix, and Buena Vista Games. And the_ High School Musical Series, (HSM and the upcoming HSM 2) _is a belonging to Disney Channel.

**

* * *

**

**KINGDOM HEARTS SIDEQUESTS**

**

* * *

**

A KINGDOM HEARTS SCHOOL MUSICAL  
**—Breaking Free—**

**

* * *

**GAME DAY  
CALLBACK DAY  
SCHOLASTIC DECATHLON DAY  
KINGDOM HEARTS DAY 

YIKES!!

The immense hallways of East High looked cool, calm and quiet. So calm that one could hear the clock ticking its usual low ticks that cricket chirps can cover it. But then--

RIING!!

The ticking drowned into the wild excitement of the students, rushing and filling the halls. Most of them went straight into the gym: the cheerleaders, the school band, there were even students with painted faces and strange makeups who went to show their full support to the Wildcats. It was time for some serious smoke in the b-ball court.

Everyone was exited--well, not everyone.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy squeezed through the crowd, looking around frantically for Organization XIII, "Where are they?" Sora gritted impatiently.

"They'll be here, don't worry." Goofy said with an encouraging smile.

"How many times are you going to say that?" Donald reminded him, "And how do you manage to sleep at night and be all smiles when we're facing major problem here?"

Goofy shrugged, "I only dream of hamburgers, hyuck!"

* * *

While Sora, Donald, and Goofy were searching for Organization XIII, emotions escalated with the rest of the gang because of the whole-- 

GAMEDAY  
CALLBACK DAY  
SCHOLASTIC DECATHLON DAY

--fiasco. Yet, they managed to show each other's full support and kept smiles on their faces, even Sharpay and Ryan (only because of their certainty of winning)

Troy and his teammates entered the gym finally and the crowd went wild.

GO WILDCATS

GETCHA HEAD IN THE GAME

Cheering and support from all forms--through screams, banners displays, and encouraging gestures--powered up the team, boosting their confidence up especially Troy's. After spending these last few days, isolating his singing desire from the school eventually exposing it in the long run, he never believed the result would turn positive.

Gabriella and her teammates were fully confident too. They stood behind their table full of experimental equipments, facing their opponents besides large black boards and a podium. There were quite a few seats and tables facing up front for the judges and spectators who were coming in. Each teams were getting read as they took out everything they needed for the decathlon that was to happen in any minute now.

The auditorium started to fill in too--but not of many students. They were to watch the callback audition. Sharpay and Ryan were backstage doing some last-minute acting prep exercises, breathing and strange vocal techniques.

Finally, it was time. The referee threw the ball in the air and the game began. The timer ticked and the decathlon started. Ms. Darbus called out the twins' names and the callback was on...but there was still no sign of Organization XIII's Demyx, Larxene, and Marluxia.

Sora began losing his breaths. He stopped and collapsed on his knees. Donald and Goofy literally crawled to him like they've been running the marathon in a continental desert with no oasis.

"Water..." Donald rasped, his hand desperately trying to reach a water fountain.

"We gotta find Organization XIII." Sora gasped.

"Here's a thought." Goofy lifted a finger, "How about we drop this? The game, the decathlon and the callback started like five minutes ago and we haven't gone up to…"

The halls' lights began to dim and glow, catching Goofy off guard. He looked up, so does Sora and Donald. Sora smiled, "They did it."

Donald was lost, "Who did what?"

"Troy and the gang." Sora said, "They figured out how to go to the callback without my help."

Donald and Goofy looked at Sora sternly. Sora cleared his throat, "…I mean our help."

"What are we waiting for?" Donald ran for the auditorium and Goofy and Sora followed. The anticipation didn't allow the trio to notice that Demyx, Larxene, and Marluxia were watching from behind them.

"Gabriella!"

"Troy!"

Marluxia turned around to watch Troy and Gabriella reuniting and running toward them with no hesitation. Marluxia smiled, "It's time."

He raised his hands in the air in praising manner. Troy and Gabriella passed through Marluxia like he was nothing but thin air and continued on.

"Their hearts." Marluxia's eyes looked possessed as he watched the teens scurrying away into the auditorium. "They're strong. They're pure. They're perfect."

"Is it too late to get out of the way?" Demyx seemed focused on something else.

"What?!" Marluxia turned around and—

"Watch out now!" Chad exclaimed as he and Taylor led a mad rush of students, trampling on the three Org members and following Troy and Gabriella into the auditorium like a pack of crazed fans chasing celebrities.

* * *

"They'll be here." Kelsi told an impatient Ms. Darbus. Sora, Donald, and Goofy joined in the negotiation. 

"We saw them! They're on their way!" Sora begged.

"Yeah. They're just a little late is all."

Sora gasped. Donald gasped. Kelsi gasped. Even Ms. Darbus gasped at Goofy's negative remark. Goofy covered his mouth with his hands. Oops. Sharpay and Ryan looked even more overjoyed.

"A little late?" Ms. Darbus snapped.

"What's wrong with you?" Donald scowled Goofy.

Ms. Darbus furiously adjusted her glasses and began another one of her speeches, "The theater waits for no one. Rules are rules."

"Ms. Darbus! Wait! We're ready!" The voice of Troy echoed through the gigantic room, "We're ready to sing!!!"

Ms. Darbus looked to see Troy and Gabriella dashing for the stage so fast they looked like they were about to fly.

"Ms. Darbus, please!" Gabriella sounded desperate.

Ms. Darbus shook her head, "I called your names twice. It's too late."

The moment she was about to leave, the auditorium started to fill up. Students and spectators, even teammates from both the championship and the decathlon were coming to watch what could be the start of something better—a basketball star and a math genius singing duets.

"We'll be happy to do our number again for our fellow student, Ms. Darbus." Sharpay watched the spectacle.

"I… don't know what's going on here." Ms. Darbus said with astonishment, "But it's far too late at any event, and we don't have a pianist."

"That's showbiz." Ryan grinned.

"We'll sing without a piano." Troy exclaimed.

"No, you won't." Kelsi said boldly, "Pianist here, Ms. Darbus."

"And while you're at it, add a guitarist too." The voice of Demyx echoed suddenly through the auditorium.

Everyone looked around, trying to locate the source, suddenly a strong wind picked up and petals started to rain and blow everywhere. The crowd screamed through the short show. Marluxia descended gracefully from above the auditorium as petals continued to dance around him, "Now that's what I call showbiz."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy stood up alerted. Sora summoned his Keyblade. Donald pulled out his staff and Goofy grabbed his shield.

"ORGANIZATION XIII!!!" They yelled in unison.

Demyx and Larxene appeared from opposite corners of the stage. Ms. Darbus looked even more confused and frustrated, "Okay, is this part of the whole negotiation too?"

Troy and Gabriella shook their heads earnestly and a little frightened.

"I thought I fired you." Sharpay glared at both Larxene and Demyx.

"Oh, you did." Demyx summoned his guitar.

"We work for Marluxia now." Larxene summoned her claws.

The crowd breathed uneasily. Marluxia snapped his fingers and the auditorium's ceiling slowly opened up in spiral transition, revealing a void of darkness. The students' faces—including Chad and Taylor's—turned blank. Their eyes stared as if possessed by the void. Now a sound of cry escaped their mouths this time. Their bodies started to fade from midair and to Sora and the gang's worst nightmares; they watch the students' hearts floating toward the void.

"Sora! What's going on?" Troy shouted through the eerie sound of void and the dark wind.

"AWAKEN!" Marluxia aimed his hand at Troy. Troy took a sharp breath. His eyes slowly closed and his body slowly dissolved, leaving out only his heart.

"Troy!" Gabriella yelled. She jumped to catch Troy's heart, only to follow the same fate. Sharpay and Ryan tried to run for safety but the moment they reached the corner leading to the backstage area, they faded as well.

"Hearts! Oh, precious, musical hearts!" Marluxia laughed, "I feel whimsical."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy watched in horror the hearts of all of East High students floating gradually into void. Marluxia broke into song:

_We're soaring…we're flying_

_There's not a heart in heaven_

_That we can't reach._

With his Keyblade, Sora jumped on Marluxia and descended a downward slash across his chest, knocking his backward. Sora sang the next part.

_If you're trying,_

_Then we'll break them free. _

Marluxia's hands let go off the control of the hearts and the hearts quickly disappeared, only to be replaced by shimmering ball of lights—and Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor and the twins returned to normal. Sora lifted up his Keyblade in the air and the key's tip glowed and shot streams of light, beaming into the six sleeping teens' chests.

"NO!!!" Marluxia screamed.

"Too late now!" Donald yelled, "Sora locked their hearts! Now they're safe!"

The gang all woke up.

"What…what happened?" Sharpay blinked a few times.

Taylor shrieked at the sight of the crowd's hearts still floating midair, "Why am I seeing hearts?"

"Seriously, what's happening here?" Chad sounded concerned.

Troy laid an accusing stare at Marluxia, Demyx, and Larxene; "They're trying to hurt us."

Goofy fretfully missed the message, "No, they aren't. I mean we are… I MEAN…"

"Go." Sora ordered, "Go take refuge! We'll take care of them!"

"But…" Gabriella sounded anxious.

"Just go! Come on, guys!" Donald quacked and the gang ran for the backstage area. Demyx tried to summon a heartless to block their path but Sora blocked his spell with his Keyblade Guard move. Demyx turned red. He broke into song as Marluxia and Larxene joined in to surround the trio.

_You know the world can see us_

_In a way that's evil than who we are_

Larxene joined in the song and took a stance with her blades.

_That's because we're so evil_

_We make devils cry_

Donald added

_Then let us fight_

Goofy joined

_For hearts' sake_

Sora ended

_Eventually, you'll lose_

"BREAKING FREE!"

Marluxia growled and cast its pedal dance attack as the instrumental version of Breaking Free played in the background. The pedals continuously stroke Sora to a pulp. Sora jumped in front and cast Reflect with his staff, stopping the pedal dance. Larxene jumped behind Donald and threw a crescent slash, but Donald dodged it and cast Thundaga. Marluxia and Demyx were hit but Larxene gained more power. Demyx summoned more of his note-shaped water forms and ordered them to jump at Sora. They did. Sora grabbed one of the notes, swung them around, and flung them to its group. Water exploded everywhere in the stage. Goofy twirled across the podium and took Demyx along the ride. Demyx got dizzy. Seizing the chance to finish him, Donald leapt in the air and cast his Fantasia move Comet; "Take that!" his staff floated and inflicted a series of fireworks, nailing Demyx and every one of his creatures. Demyx fell down, unable to fight.

Just as Donald landed on his feet, Larxene paralyzed him with her Thunder wave. She then pulled out her flying claws and flung it toward Donald. Goofy jumped in to the rescue, blocked Larxene's attack with his shield, and with the shield still in front of him, he dashed toward Larxene, knocking her to the ground.

Marluxia chucked his scythe at Sora. Sora swayed his Keyblade in an upward curve, boomeranging the scythe back at Marluxia. Marluxia dodged his scythe and grabbed it back right before landing. Sora landed on his feet too. Marluxia descended his scythe hard on the ground causing a tremor. Sora fell on his butt. Marluxia ran toward Sora and was right about to pin him with his weapon, when Donald jumped on him, wrapped his neck with his feet, and smacked him with his staff countless times. Marluxia ran around, trying to pull Donald off him. Sora quickly got up, drove the Keyblade tip on the ground and at the same time he slid across the stage, drawing around Marluxia and Donald a circle. Donald jumped off Marluxia. Goofy, with his shield, scooped Larxene and like a sack, he tossed her at the circle Sora drew with his Keyblade. Sora then slammed his Keyblade to the ground, and light shot out around the circle while causing a tremor.

Out of the blue, a geyser of water shot from the circle, liberating Marluxia and Larxene from their trap. The circle faded. Sora, Donald and Goofy looked around to see who did this. Marluxia and Larxene landed on their foot, unharmed.

A gush of water was heard from behind the trio. They turned around and they saw Demyx, riding waves of water geysers, aiming toward them. Just as they were about to dodge it was too late. The geysers swept them in the air toward the hovering Marluxia and Larxene. Larxene aimed her claws at Donald and Goofy and pinned them to one side of the stage. Marluxia delivered a scything blow at Sora, blowing him to the other side of the stage. Sora landed hard on the ground. Marluxia and Larxene however landed softly on the ground and approached the exhausted teen.

Just as Marluxia was about to finish Sora, a basketball bounced on his head. "OW!" Marluxia screamed. "Who did this?"

Larxene was first to see who threw the basketball as she turned around. The basketball bounced back to Chad. He wasn't alone. Taylor, Ryan, Sharpay, Gabriella, and Troy were with him.

"Yo, dudes in black." Chad provoked, "You need to get'cha head in the game."

"And we know of the perfect solution." Troy smiled.

"Ladies." Ryan signaled. Sharpay was first to step forward, then Taylor, then Gabriella. Sora, Donald, and Goofy watched as the six teens were standing up to the three organization members.

"What is this? Some kind of joke?" Marluxia guffawed, "You think you can beat us?"

"Hit it!" Sharpay stroke a pose and the instrumental part of the song _Get'cha Head in the Game _started playing in the auditorium. Basketballs descended on the members, pummeling them on their heads nonstop. As a basketball bounced toward one of the girls, she would pick it up and fling it back to the Organization. Sharpay, still angry at the betrayal she got from her ex-employees, picked up two of the basketballs and with all of her might, flung it on Larxene and Demyx. Taylor and Gabriella took care of Marluxia.

Troy, Chad, and Ryan ran up the stage to rescue Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Guys, I thought we agreed that…" Sora tried to speak, but Chad interrupted, "Remember when you told me to let Troy come out of his shell?"

Sora shook his head, "I never told you that."

"Well, I'm saying it now."

Troy couldn't help but laugh at Chad's comment. Chad went on, "If Troy can sing and play basketball at the same time…"

"Then we can fight this Organization." Troy added.

"This may not be my forte, but hey, we're here to help." Ryan said.

"After all, we're all in this together, right?" Troy said.

Sora smiled and nodded, "Right."

"So, what are we waiting for?" Donald anxiously bounced up and down, "Let's kick some Organization XIII's butts!!!"

"Are you guys ready?" Taylor called the guys as the remaining basketballs rained down on the Organization. The guys rejoined the girls and six teens—plus Sora, Donald and Goofy—pulled up two large amplifiers, plugged three microphones, a guitar, a trumpet, a cymbal, a drum.

One strike of each instrument and the auditorium turned into an out of control rock-n-roll concert prior to the lead singer smashing his guitar. Sora, Donald, and Goofy screamed on the microphone. Demyx, Larxene, and Marluxia yowled in agony.

"My ears!!" Larxene shed a tear.

"How can we live like this?" Demyx cried at the top of his lungs.

"I'll get you for this, Sora!!!" Marluxia warned.

"WHAT?!" Sora yelled through the microphone.

"I SAID I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, SORAAA!!!"

"WHAAT?!" Sora yelled again.

"I SAID I'LL GET—"

The gang put down their sound and musical instruments. The organization members fell on their butts, beaten. Marluxia couldn't speak anymore. His throat was so scratched up; he could only whisper a wheeze. They all disappeared in smoke.

"I need to see an ear-nose-and-throat specialist…" Demyx whimpered.

The void in the auditorium closed up, turning back into a ceiling, and every student's hearts returned to their proper state. Everyone looked around and at each other, confused as to what recently happened; yet they couldn't help but break into tremendous cheers of joy. Organization XIII was defeated, and High School Musical was saved from darkness…

…but the celebration wasn't over.

"We still have to sing." Troy reminded Gabriella. Gabriella turned back into her shy self, "I don't know, Troy."

"What's wrong?" He asked sincerely.

"I can't sing in front of everyone." She confessed, "They're staring. What if I faint?"

Troy smiled, "It's okay, Gabriella. Don't be afraid. Remember the first time we sang? Like kindergarten."

She smiled back. Troy's smile would always make her comfortable.

And so, Kelsi played her song _Breaking Free _and Troy and Gabriella sang their hearts out. Every one in the auditorium danced to every tune of the song. The moment it was over, another loud cheer emerged from the crowd.

* * *

-Gym- 

Another celebration occurred at the school's basketball gym. Trumpets, cymbals, drums, every sort of instruments played together in a harmonious, upbeat manner; and everyone—every single person in the school—that means students of different status quo, faculties, and even custodians, plus Sora, Donald, and Goofy gathered for one exciting dance number.

_Come on now! _Sora sang, _everyone get together!_

_Let's get this party starteeed! _Donald added.

"All right! Here we go!_" _Goofy exclaimed.

The entire gym:

_We're all in this together,  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that_

_We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true_

_We're all in this together,  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it_

_We're all in this together  
Once we see  
There's a chance  
That we have  
And we take it_

_WILDCATS, EVERYWHERE_

_WAVES YOUR HANDS UP IN THE AIR_

_THAT'S THE WAY WE DO IT_

_LET'S GET TO IT, COME ON EVERYONE!_

Hours went by after the big finale. Sora, Donald, and Goofy lay on the ground, exhausted from all that adrenaline rush.

"I'll never…_ever…_going to dance…to any song I hear again…" Sora breathed.

Donald pointed his staff and a boom box appeared. He hit the Play button and turned up the volume:

_We're all in this together,  
_

Sora's legs shook uncontrollably, urging to dance. Sora faced Donald, "Donald, stop that, please!"

Donald turned up the volume, "WHAT?!"

"I SAID STOP THAT!!"

"WHAAAT?!"

"I SAID—" Sora jumped on his feet and went after Donald. Donald ran, quacking with laughter.

Goofy chuckled and shook his head, "Gwarsh. These two never get tired of going at each other's throat."

Jiminy Cricket popped from Goofy's hat. "You got that right." He then landed on his shoulder and started dancing to the music.

* * *

Jiminy Cricket's POV: While I get my groove thang on, I can conclude that Organization XIII were once again defeated. Y'know of this expression, when music hits you, you feel no pain? I could say that music inflicted them pain. What about music is the universal language of mankind? Well…that's one language Organization XIII would never understand, since they're inhuman. Ha! Ha! Get it! Inhum…(ahem)

Anyway, on our next episode, find out what else could be in store for Sora and company.


	12. Ah, Love!

**Disclaimer:** This story is inspired by the Kingdom Hearts Series (mainly Kingdom Hearts II), which solely belongs to Walt Disney, Square-Enix, and Buena Vista Games.

The following original characters solely belong to the following readers of this story:

**Kei** belongs to Heart Keeper  
**Dirk Lionheart** belongs to Mace the Manakete  
**Amy Whitedove **belongs to Tera Earth

* * *

**KINGDOM HEARTS SIDEQUESTS**

* * *

VALENTINE HEARTS  
—**Ah, Love—**

* * *

Jiminy Cricket's…well actually…Sora's POV: Sora's here. That's right. I'm writing in Jiminy's Journal. Now before you say anything, I know that I'm not supposed to go into peoples' privacy but Jiminy gave me liberty to do so. So kudos to you Jim! Anyway, I'm still roaming the Gathered Worlds with my friends Donald and Goofy until Donald received an I-mail on the screenternet. (Technology these days. Ugh.) Apparently, it was a formal letter from Princess Cinderella, inviting all of us into her lovely Bibbidi-Bobbidi Castle for a Valentine's Day Nightingale banquet. It's kinda like a cotillion with a pinch of ballroom dancing and live entertainment, so formal wear were included. I've never been into her castle before, but I've heard it's almost as gorgeous and large as Disney Castle. 

Apparently, he wasn't the only one to receive a letter.

* * *

"Guys! Check this out!" Sora shouted the top of his lungs, "I got an I-mail!" 

Goofy looked confused. He wasn't aware of the whole I-mail thing, "I-mail? Do you mean E-mail?"

Sora shook his head, "No silly. I-mail. We check our mail online with our eyes. Here, lemme log off first and I'll show you."

Sora simply pushed the button and the screen turned gray and inactive. He leaned over to an electronic glass, stretched his left eye at it and a beep was heard, "Starting I-mail session for eye#1915181. Codename: Sora. Welcome back."

Goofy breathed, "Whoa."

"Isn't that cool?" Sora expressed his cheer for the technology.

"Chip and Dale designed it." Donald said then brought up a haughty smile, "with my help."

Sora turned on Donald, "HEY! You did NOTHING to help!"

Donald now got offended, "I happened to be a great engineer, y'know?!"

"Oh yeah? Since when?"

"That's none of your business! And don't you dare tell me how I dress, cause I know how to too!"

"Okay, you two bullhorns!" Goofy intervened, "Can we get over this thing and take a look at that I-mail?"

"Oh. Right." Sora touched the screen and the Inbox took him to another page. The page displayed an e-card decorated in glitters, jewels and was designed in pink. Donald and Goofy leaned a bit to examine the e-card.

"What do you think?" Sora's smile grew wider.

"Gawrsh! She didn't sign." Goofy pointed out.

"Yeah. What's that about?" Donald pouted.

"Guys!" Sora couldn't believe his two friends weren't paying attention to the details, "Of course there's no signature! It's anonymous! I got a secret admirer!" Sora then read part of the letter, "To my yummy honey. I've always wanted you and by tonight at the ball, you'll be all mine like chocolate on marble rye."

"EW!" Donald and Goofy shuddered. They always felt oozed up inside when it comes to expressions of love.

* * *

Donald's POV: What's wrong with people in love? Apparently, Sora isn't the only one bitten by the love bug at Cinderella's Bibbidi-Bobbidi Castle. 

The fabled princesses, minus Cinderella, plus Kilala (Disney's Kilala Princess), gathered around Kairi who read them a love letter sent anonymously to her.

To my honey boo,

Sealed with a kiss, must I write you this letter,

I am cordially inviting you to spend Valentine's Day

With your very own Prince Charming.

Signed with oxoxox

"Awww." The princesses cooed in unison.

"So, Kairi. Who do you think it's from?" Belle anxiously asked Kairi.

"I'm thinking Riku or," she then dreamily whispered this next name, "that Ivalice king. He's so fine!"

"Dirk Lionheart?" Aurora asked. Kairi was nodding and Aurora continued, "he's way too old for you."

"By two years only." Kairi protested.

"Well, you know what they say: nothing breaks the strong bond of love." Jasmine looked up dreamily.

"I must find out who my secret admirer is before the ball." Kairi proposed.

"How are you going to do that?" Snow White asked, "For starters, you're shy around boys. The tall, dark and handsome; the short, dashing, and touching."

"I don't know what that secret admirer sees in you." Kilala approached Kairi with a stern look of mistrust, "I've had some experiences with boys and none of them would seal their letter with a kiss to you, let alone calling you honey boo!"

"You're just jealous." Kairi stuck her tongue out at Kilala.

"I'm not jealous!" Kilala roared for a second then calmed down. She turned away, "I'm just distributing the facts. Maybe that secret admirer of yours was meant to be for another girl."

"OOOHHH!" Everyone shouted. Kairi burst out laughing, "Another girl? Ha! That's preposterous. Between Riku and Dirk, what other girls would jump for them?"

* * *

Riku was at the castle's library, trying to concentrate on a good book he was reading, but he couldn't help notice a flock of women staring straight at him by the library's window. He finally pulled down the shades and went back to his book. After five seconds, he turned his head to look by his side and he saw them around him, like they teleported from outside in. 

"WHOA!" Riku let out a gasp.

"I love a man who reads." A fat teen girl among the flock drooled, "It makes him…h-h-hot!!" she breathed sultrily.

"Allright, get out! All of you!" Riku commanded.

"Not until you autograph my bra, and we get married and we kiss all night." Another one of the crazed girls with wavy red hair and a seductive face smiled weird.

"SECURITY!" Riku screamed and all the girls rushed out. At that moment, Amy Whitedove entered the library and approached Riku. Riku turned suddenly to her direction and pulled out his Soul Eater. Amy sat down besides him without any reproach. "Relax, Riku. It's only me." She said dully.

Riku settled down his weapon, "You really need to get some high heels that makes clicking sounds on the ground! Your sneakiness _annoys_ me!"

"High heels give me cramps." She responded, then looked by the library's door for a second before facing Riku again, "Looks like you got fans."

Riku shook his head, "They're not fans. They love addicts." Riku said.

Dirk also entered the library drenched in sweats. He shut the door and locked it from a pack of crazed fans, hot on his trail.

"Good day we're having?" Amy flashed him a smile. Dirk frowned, "Ah, ah. Very funny, Whitedove. I was looking for Naminé and the next thing I knew, I'm being chased like a prey."

"You were with Naminé?" Riku asked.

"I was looking for Naminé." Dirk corrected before he pulled up a picture of her to stare at it like his deity, "She's my schmoopy face."

"Schmoopy face?!" Riku and Amy looked like they were about to gag. Dirk continued, "Tonight's the night I'm going to ask her the question." His face then changed, "But I'm nervous."

"What's the question?" Amy asked.

"I want to ask her to be my steady." Dirk grew a bigger smile at these words. He then let out a huge sigh of relief, knowing that everything would be okay, "Tonight, I surprise her with a ravishing gift from Ivalice. Before she knows it, she'll scream Ou La!"

Dirk took off. Riku and Amy stared at each other, "Ou La?" they repeated.

Kairi then entered the library at the same moment Dirk was leaving. They exchange glances. Kairi smiled at Dirk. Dirk smiled back, "Hey Kairi." He said and Kairi squealed like a schoolgirl. Dirk finally took off and Kairi dragged herself into Riku and Amy's table to sit and drool dreamily.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you couldn't find water." Riku asked.

"That's where you wrong, honey bum. The water fountain was at the garden," Kairi eyed Riku with her puppy-dog eyes, "how's your day been?"

"Well, a little bit of this, a little bit of…" Riku stopped talking. He turned to stare strangely at Kairi, "Did you just call me honey bum?"

"You boys think you can charm and forget? Well…we girls don't charm and forget. We flirt and get. " Kairi leaned toward Riku. Riku leaned back. Kairi slammed a hand on Riku's shoulder affectionately. Riku looked even more freaked out. He jumped five feet away from Kairi.

"YOU NEED TO BACK OFF!"

Kairi raised a brow, "What?"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU WOMAN?"

Kairi's face turned offended and insulted, "What?" she bellowed.

"Don't blame him, Kairi." Amy said, "Blame the girls of today. They're after your man."

Kairi turned confused, "What?"

"How should I know?" Riku said, "Is it the hair? The face? The smile? The—"

"Don't go there." Kairi interrupted, "No one wants to know about your adorable armpit stench of 'dashing nights'."

"If they can attract the animals, they can attract the ladies." Riku opinioned.

"They were rats."

"Are we talking about smell or are we in the same subject?" Amy asked.

Kairi put up a straight face. Riku was not the one she looked for in a secret admirer. Maybe it was Dirk. She showed the letter to Riku to prove there was nothing between the two best friends, "I got this today. What do you think?"

She handed him the letter and he read it, "Oh, a secret admirer, huh?" he said, "I remember my secret admirer."

"Really? Who was she?" Amy asked. Riku pulled up a picture of him and a Nobody on Valentine's Day last year. He shook his head, "Don't ask."

* * *

-Cinderella's Castle Audience Chamber- 

Every table and chair were settled perfectly in the chamber. The plate, glasses, and utensils were made of fine glass and there were towels of rose pink and ivory white color.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy approached Cinderella at the chamber's far end. She smiled at their presence.

"Ah, Donald and Goofy." she began, "Just the two I wanted to see. Could you help out in the kitchen? Thanks, I really appreciate it."

"Err...Cinderella. What about me?" Sora asked, curiously.

Cinderella finally paid attention to Sora, "Ah, Sora. I'm sorry, but there's no position for you in the kitchen."

Sora grinned, "Oh, that's okay. I'll clean out the garage."

Cinderella shook her head, "Not as a special Lobster Shack guest you will."

Sora, Donald and Goofy stared at Cinderella in shock. "You know about Sora' secret admirer?" Donald quacked.

"Everybody knows." Cinderella replied, "Oh dear, how strange is it that you still haven't know that Kei's your secret admirer, Sora."

"KEI!" Sora screamed.

"Why hello there, Pookie Pie." Kei sultrily said. Sora turned around to see her in a long, hourglass-shaped black tight dress. Sora couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Pookie Pie?!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed. They never heard that phrase before.

"Oh, Sora. Aren't you lucky? You're her own Prince Charming." Cinderella cooed.

"He is, isn't he?" Kei flashed Sora a seductive smile and ran her finger across his chest, "he's my hubby wubby suggy pookie—"

"Okay, shut up!" Sora moved Kei's hand off him. Kei gasped. Donald, Goofy and Cinderella too. Sora quickly added, "I meant it in a good way. You don't love me. It's only a crush! And stop calling me Pookie!"

"Only a crush?" Kei's face turned red, "ONLY A CRUSH?! Are you insulting my declaration of love? That letter I I-mailed to you is for naught?"

"You wrote that letter?"

"Duh! Who else?"

Sora looked away in doubtful thought. Kei noticed he was thinking otherwise. Her face tightened, "Oh, don't tell me. It's that Kairi girl isn't it? What do you see in her besides the fact that she has big feet and is nothing but a mouth-breathing sissy bimbo!"

"HEY! Kairi is not mouth-breathing, or a sissy, or a bimbo! She's my friend. You can't talk to her that way." Sora exclaimed.

"Well, if she was, like Riku, she would be able to wield a Keyblade like I am." Kei argued.

"True that, but still…aren't you mistaking me for Roxas?"

Kei cracked into laughter, "Roxas?! Me! In your dreams! He's awful. He's a wimp! He thinks that sea salt ice cream is when we turn _salt_ into an ice cream. Why would I hook up with him?"

"Because she's my boo." Elsewhere, Roxas finished Kei's sentence while staring at her picture with a dangling drool between his lips. He slowly reached up his lips to the picture to give it a soft kiss. He continued, "have you ever had a boo before? Heck, you haven't."

One of the banquets caterers stared strangely at Roxas from across, "Are you telling me or are you talking to yourself?" he asked.

Roxas snapped to reality, "Oh! Err…"

"I thought so." The caterer left. Roxas sighed in frustration, "I gotta stop doing that!"

Naminé noticed Roxas at the table and approached him, "Hey Roxas."

Roxas turned to Naminé's attention. He nervously put Kei's picture away, "H-Hey Ke…err…Naminé."

Naminé sat next to him, "Tonight's the night." She said.

Roxas seemed lost, "night of what?"

"The Valentine's Day Banquet! Sheesh! What else?"

"Oh, yeah! The banquet." Roxas smiled, "Yeah, I totally remember. Listen…" Roxas began, "Instead of badgering me…"

"Badgering?" Naminé frowned.

"I mean, going about places…" Roxas corrected, "Let's say we settle just for tonight. We have our banquet dinner and then…" his face turned into a romantic, "a quiet moonlit one with Apple Cider and Spiced Apples."

"Ooh! I love Apple Cider and Spiced Apples!" Naminé licked her lips at the thought, "Heck! I love everything apple! You really know how to make a girl happy, Roxy."

"Meet me at eight? After the banquet?"

"I'll be there." Naminé gave him a kiss on the cheek and pranced away. Roxas smiled back and waved. The moment she disappeared, his smile turned into a disgusted frown, "_Roxy?" _he repeated. He then shrugged, flashed Kei's picture out of his pocket and continued to stare.

Naminé cross path with Dirk. Dirk froze. His body just went numb at the sight of the blonde girl. Naminé smiled back at him, "Hi King Lionheart."

Dirk stammered.

Naminé rolled her eyes, "Okay. I'll just be leaving now."

She was about to take off but Dirk stopped her, "W-Wait! Wait! That came out all wrong! My fault!"

"You think?" Naminé raised a brow.

"I was thinking…and you can call me Dirk." He then cleared his throat, "how about dinner? Tonight's the banquet. We might use it for something romantic."

He slowly took out of his pocket a small ring box but instead of showing it to Naminé, he wrapped his hand around it and hid it behind his back, "…perhaps, something more."

"Yeah, Dirk." Naminé nervously smiled. She took a glance at Roxas before turning back to Dirk, "I like you, but about that..."

"I like you too." Dirk interrupted, "That's why I've decided to take a big leap on our relationship."

Naminé blinked, "We never had a relationship."

"We do now."

"It was just a crush."

"And something more. Eight o'clock sharp." He winked before taking off. Naminé felt being in a sticky situation.

Donald and Goofy watched the drama enfolding, "Isn't that just weird?" Donald said.

"Yeah." Goofy replied, "Naminé likes Roxas, but Roxas don't. And King Dirk likes Naminé but Naminé don't."

Donald showed Goofy a plate full of pink-icing heart-shaped sugar cookies, "I was talking about those Valentine Cookies. How does Cinderella bakes so well?"

Dirk crossed path with Kairi again. Kairi broke out laughing and snorting.

Dirk tried to laugh along but it was just too weird, "What's so funny?" he chuckled.

She shook her head, "Oh, nothing...wild thang!"

"O-kay." Dirk departed again. Kairi, like a hawk, watched him leave. She waved, "I'll be seeing you."

"Okay, that's just too weird." Goofy pointed out, "There's Roxas, Naminé, Dirk, Kairi..."

"Wasn't Sora in love of Kairi and Roxas crushing on Kei?" Donald asked.

"Kinda."

Donald and Goofy looked at each other in utter surprise.

"Sweet Lady of Pearl! It's a Love Triangle!!" Donald exclaimed.

"We gotta warn Sora." Goofy proposed and the two friends were leaving the table to find Sora. Goofy stopped, "Oh, and Donald!" he said.

"What?" Donald quacked.

"Technically, it's a love hexagon. It's six people."

* * *

Jiminy Cricket's POV: It's your favorite cricket again. Sora is kinda busy with Kei, so I'll tell you what's happening so far. 

Sora has a crush on Kairi, who has a crush on Dirk, who has a crush on Naminé, who has a crush on Roxas, who has a crush on Kei, who has a crush on Sora. So guess what could happen if this whole thing is exposed. Drama. And what's up with Riku and this Charisma curse he affected the girls with.

For more on this soap opera, stay tuned.

* * *


	13. If U Be My Baby

**Disclaimer:** This story is inspired by the Kingdom Hearts Series (mainly Kingdom Hearts II), which solely belongs to Walt Disney, Square-Enix, and Buena Vista Games.

The following original characters solely belong to the following readers of this story:

**Kei** belongs to Heart Keeper  
**Dirk Lionheart** belongs to Mace the Manakete  
**Amy Whitedove **belongs to Tera Earth

* * *

**KINGDOM HEARTS SIDEQUESTS**

* * *

VALENTINE HEARTS  
—**If U Be My Baby—**

* * *

"So, Chef Luc. I've reviewed your resume, and I must say, I'm quite impressed." Cinderella, wearing an apron around her sparkling sky-blue dress and a towel around her golden hair, sat on a chair inside her castle's catering kitchen. She had a piece of paper displaying—what look like—a resume, with a familiar logo on top. 

A bald man with blond beard and green eyes stood in front of her. He wore a simple catering uniform, pants, and black shoes. The man smiled at her, "Why thank you, Princess." He then quickly added, "I really would like to be a contribution to your service, my lady. It has been my dream since…how can I say it…since my dad…" he took a moment to pull a tear and a sniff, "…lost his kidney."

Cinderella got caught in the emotion. She placed a hand by her heart, like she was feeling his pain, "Oh dear. I'm terribly sorry about your father. My father died when I was only a little girl. I understand how you feel."

"Actually, Princess." Luc said, "he's still alive. But, seeing me doing this catering service is like his lifelong dream before he…" he paused with another emotional sigh, "…takes away."

"Okay, that's it!" Cinderella wiped her tears and handed Luc back his resume, "you're hired."

"Huh?" Luc looked puzzled, "But what about the evaluation before choosing the right person for the job?"

"Forget the evaluation." Cinderella replied, "I'll just send muffin baskets to all applicants."

Luc smiled weakly.

"Please, help yourself with our apron and start catering." Cinderella added, "Our Valentine's Day banquet is in an hour and we must not lose haste."

Luc bowed down before taking off. He secretly spread a menacing smile and whispered, "Perfect." under his breath.

Donald and Goofy ran in the catering kitchen to Cinderella, "Princess! Princess! This is a disaster!!" Donald quacked.

"Oh please guys. No more news. I can't take any more tears." Cinderella said.

"Oh, it's not that bad news." Goofy lied. Donald bumped Goofy on the shoulder. Goofy changed tune, "…actually, it's kinda bad."

"It's Sora!" Donald said, "Kei loves him."

"Don't we know it all?" Cinderella replied.

"That's what I thought." Goofy said.

"But there's more!" Donald continued, "Roxas loves Kei…"

"…and Naminé loves Roxas" Goofy added.

"…and King Dirk is crushing on Naminé! And he has _NO_ idea that Kairi goes gaga on him."

"And by 'gaga' he means, crushing."

"But there's the problem…"

"Sora loves Kairi!" Goofy finished.

"Oh dear, now my head's numb." Cinderella fell back on her chair to hold her forehead, "A love triangle?"

"Actually, it's a love hexagon." Goofy corrected again.

Cinderella gave Goofy a puzzled look, so does Donald, and everyone in the kitchen as well.

"Anyway, we can't find Sora anywhere." Donald continued, "We were looking for him."

"I believe I saw him with Kei at the castle's garden." Cinderella said, "Although, I must be honest, I'm not totally surprised about this since it's Valentine's Day."

Donald and Goofy looked surprised, "You're not shocked?"

Cinderella shook her head, "Oh no. Last year we've had a love triangle…" she looked up to Goofy before correcting herself, "or hexagon, similar to this one and it turned out fine."

"Really?" Donald crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, "how fine did it turned out? Fine enough to eventually hurt each other?"

Cinderella gave Donald a stern look. Donald knew what that look meant, so he turned around to leave. Goofy looked confused and curiously approached Cinderella, "err…Cinderella." He asked, "You haven't answered the question."

Donald pulled Goofy away.

* * *

Riku walked inside a sauna fragranced in jasmine scents and vanilla extract. He was bare chest, revealing the muscles and the six-packs. He had a towel around his waist. He looked around until his eyes met the obsessed girls, staring at him at the door from outside. He sighed in frustration, "them again." 

He looked to them and hand gestures that meant to leave, "could you all get out of here? Shoo!"

They didn't budge. They kept staring and drooling. He gave up. He turned around to brush his hair…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Riku stopped and turned around. The girls were still immobile. "That's funny." He thought, "I thought I heard them scream."

He stared at them for a second. Immediately, he brushed his hair with one hand…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

He stopped. He brushed his hair once more…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

He stopped again. One quick brush…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

He stopped. He reached his hand to touch a strand.

AAAAAAAAAAAA

He moved it away.

This quick experience had Riku realized. The girls were really crushing on him, especially with the hair brushing and the sweaty torso. He smiled. He turned around, and with one foot in front of the other, he raised his hands to slowly brush his hair from the front.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

* * *

"Sora! Come on!" Kei was chasing him around the castle's gardens. Sora stopped walking to face Kei, "Look I'm sorry, all right?" Sora told her again, "I can't be with you. I love Kairi. I sent her a Valentine!" 

"With no signature?" Kei revealed, "How stupid of a guy like you!"

"Since when do you mind in my business?"

"Since I love you." Kei smiled and giggled.

"Well, I don't." Sora said before walking away. Kei pouted angrily. All that Sora cares about was Kairi. She had to do something to keep her man away from her. Her face lit up. An idea was forming. She licked her lips, while staring menacingly at Sora. She pointed at him and her Oblivion Keyblade materialized.

"That's where you're wrong, Sora." Kei whispered to herself, "I'm gonna make you love me… Oh, yes I will."

Sora turned around.

ZAP!

A glass indigo light flashed at Sora's chest, and Sora fell on the ground. Her Keyblade vanished as she approached Sora's unconscious body. "Now." She said, "How do I take you with me?"

She grabbed Sora by the arms and pulled. She grunted and growled. She could only make slight budges. "Gosh! You're heavy!! What the heck do you eat?!"

* * *

Inside the castle, Roxas grunted and held on his chest. "Aw, not again." He said. 

Naminé spotted him. She's struck by a flourish version of Roxas. Cheesy, lovey-dovey music played inside her head as Roxas was brushing his hair in a slow-motion and in a hottie manner. She approached Roxas, drooling.

"Hey Roxie." She greeted with a flirtatious sound.

"Oh, hey Naminé." Roxas replied.

"Is something wrong?" she asked while blinking her eyes seductively. She still hadn't realized Roxas had a quick pain in his heart.

"Nah." Roxas shook his head, "I just had a sting. Do you think something happened to Sora?"

"I love to." Naminé bit her finger and got her left shoulder a little high.

Roxas looked at Naminé and cocked his head on one side, "Huh?"

Naminé snapped back to reality, "err…I mean umm…yah…oh…no. No, no, no. Just… fine."

Roxas stared at her, puzzled. Naminé quickly changed the subject, "So. About the dinner tonight?"

"Dinner? What dinner?"

"The one that we're suppose to have at seven? The one with the apple cider and the spiced apples?"

"Oh, yeah." He looked around, not paying attention to her. "You know what? I'll be right back. I'm gonna go get…yeah."

He dashed away. Naminé crossed her arms and pouted. Luc, the mysterious caterer, walked by to set up a table next to her. He looked up to Naminé then to a distant Roxas then back at Naminé, "Trouble in paradise?" he asked.

"I have a feeling Roxas doesn't like me." Naminé said.

"Maybe he's with another girl."

Naminé gasped. She turned to stare at the caterer with her mouth still hanging open.

"Wasn't I supposed to say that?" the caterer asked uncomfortably.

Naminé walked away, all red.

* * *

Riku ran down the castle hallways, in desperate attempt to outmaneuver his crazed fans. He found a narrow passage and slipped in. Behind a wall, he watched the girls running straight, unaware that he was hiding. His chest heaved up and down. His forehead was sweating. He was exhausted from all that running from a mob. 

He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder that made him jump. It was Kairi, "Hey." She said.

Riku exhaled, "Oh! You scared me." A smile then spread on his lips and he giddily trembled, "But it was fun!"

"What's up?" Kairi smiled. She was anxious to hear what the buzz was.

"It's those girls." Riku said.

"The ones you wanted to get rid of?"

"Yeah, but who cares about that." Riku said, "They are chasing me because they just saw my hot body."

Kairi had a look of disbelief, "Hot body? I don't believe you have a hot bod—"

Riku took off his shirt. Kairi shielded her eyes and looked away.

"What?" Riku asked.

"Put your shirt back on. It's like the sun!" She complained.

"Oh, sorry." Riku put his shirt back on. Kairi now had that smile on her lips, "But it's gorgeous!" she giggled.

Riku giggled along, "I know. No ladies can resist it! The torso of a god!"

"By the way, have you seen Dirk somewhere?" She asked.

Riku looked up in thought, "I don't know. But last time I checked, he was with that Naminé girl."

Kairi's smile faded and her eyes burned mad, "Why would he be with Naminé?" she asked with an angry sound.

Riku looked uncomfortable, "Wasn't I supposed to say that?"

Kairi stormed away. Riku looked up and saw the girls staring at him,"There he is!" one of them screamed, "Get him!"

He took off.

* * *

Sora slowly woke up and looked around. He was on a chair, facing a fancy table covered in red swathe with a skinny vase of a rose in the middle, a fizzling glass of apple cider in front of him and another one, across him. He looked around and saw the lights had dimmed and all the windows were covered in drapes. 

"What is…" he was hallucinating. "I didn't know Cinderella could make the Audience Chamber so nicely do—."

His eyes got wide awake, "Wait a minute! That's not Cinderella's Castle!"

"Rise and shine!" A singing Kei appeared in the room, carrying a plate, covered on top. She smiled at the sight of Sora being awake, "Oh, you're finally up!"

"Kei! What are you doing?" Sora was about to move but then he quickly realized he couldn't. His hands and feet were duct-taped on the chair. He struggled to break free but to no use.

"Kei! What's going on? Untie me!" he spoke sternly.

"I can't do that. You'll escape again." Kei put on a showy smile as she settled down the dinner plate, "And no wife likes a husband who ain't faithful by escaping."

"You don't understand!" Sora begged, "I love Kairi! Not you!"

"You keep saying that because she likes Dirk instead." Kei said.

Sora's eyes widened, "What?!"

Kei giggled and looked uncomfortable, "Oops. Wasn't I supposed to say that?"

Sora moved about again, furious, and literally making noises.

"Could you keep it down?" Kei hissed in hush tone, "You'll wake up the neighbors!"

Sora stopped, "Really?" he asked.

Kei nodded.

"Then let me help you." Sora smiled at Kei. After a quick second, he screamed, "HEEEEEEEEELP! HEEEEEEEEEEELP!!! HEEEEEE—"

Kei panicked. She grabbed a duct tape, tore it up and slapped it on Sora's mouth. She put her showy smile back on, "Now. Where were we? Oh yeah!"

Sora growled under his breath but that didn't stop Kei from opening the cover from the dinner plate, revealing a delicious dish. It was a dressed honeysuckle ham, "…we were having dinner. You like meat? They grow muscles y'know?"

* * *

Back at Cinderella's Castle, Donald and Goofy found Amy slouching at a vacant table. 

"Hey Amy. Have you seen Sora?" Donald asked.

"Who cares? I got no Valentine." Amy bit on a dry biscuit.

"Well, you need to perk up, lady. This ain't a time for laziness. I mean, can't you sense the excitement?" Goofy showed Amy her large surrounding full of empty table and chairs. He then added bashfully, "well… after a while though."

Dirk walked across the room and came face-to-face with a fuming Kairi. He didn't understand why the sudden long face, instead of the weird giggling. "Kairi!"

Kairi abruptly interrupted him, "Where have you been, you two timing jerk!"

"Usually, Kairi. You address me as your superior, King Dirk Lionheart of the kingdom of Ivalice. Yeah, that's me." He smiled proudly.

Kairi grabbed Dirk by the colon, "Tell me where is she? You can't keep a secret y'know?"

"Secret?" Dirk was lost, "What secret?"

"OH! Oh! Oh!" Kairi growled. She couldn't take this anymore, "Now is this a game or a prank you're playing on me? Cause I'm not falling for that road."

"What are you talking about?" Dirk looked scared, "And stop, you're pinching me!"

Kairi released Dirk. Dirk adjusted his shirt. Tears started to immerse into Kairi's eyes, "I thought you loved me." Her voice broke.

Dirk stunned, "You…you thought…? I… you…" he tried to make sense of the reality he was facing. Kairi was in love with him, but he never realized that.

"Just forget it!" Kairi ran off. Dirk stood still, stunned and confused. "Can someone please tell me what's going on here?" he turned to face Donald, Goofy, and Amy who stared aimlessly at him. They quickly looked away and started to whistle.

The mysterious caterer Luc watched the event enfolding to his very eyes. A smile spread across his lips, "So, we have a love triangle heh? It's time to carry out my mission."

He turned over to the kitchen, "Is everything's ready?"

A heartless crawled to Luc, carrying a slice of strawberry cream cake the shape of a heart. Luc took the cake from the heartless to smell it. "Excellent. Just like a real cake." He grinned, "By tonight, all hearts will be stolen. This is going to be a Valentine's Day to _die_ for." He howled in laughter.

* * *

Jiminy Cricket's POV: The soap opera continues on our next chapter with the true identity of that Luc guy, Riku outsmarting the girls, Amy finding love, and there's going to be a wedding…I mean really. 


	14. No Mazel Tov

**Disclaimer:** This story is inspired by the Kingdom Hearts Series (mainly Kingdom Hearts II), which solely belongs to Walt Disney, Square-Enix, and Buena Vista Games.

The following original characters solely belong to the following readers of this story:

**Kei** belongs to Heart Keeper  
**Dirk Lionheart** belongs to Mace the Manakete  
**Amy Whitedove **belongs to Tera Earth

**

* * *

**

**KINGDOM HEARTS SIDEQUESTS**

* * *

VALENTINE HEARTS  
**—No Mazel Tov—**

* * *

The Valentine's Day ballroom was getting filled up with people from all over at last. The princess sat at one table, while the swordsmen were at another table and the notable toons at another one, and many more. 

One of Cinderella's stewards picked up a spoon and clinked on his cider-filled glass to catch attention, "Hello there, guests." He began, "Aren't we having such a beautiful romantic night tonight?"

There were murmurs of agreement. The steward continued, "As we all know, its Valentine's Day today and I believe that love's in the very air tonight."

The earth started to shake and scream were heard from a distant. Everyone struggled to stay on their feet. The small earthquake died out so does the screaming. The steward continued, "Anyway, as I was saying…"

"Sorry! I'm late!" Making an attractive entrance were Kei and Sora, returning from their alone trip. Kei wore a wedding dress with a veil over her stylized hair and was pulling Sora in a wheelbarrow. Sora wore a tux accented with a handkerchief at the pocket and a nice and perm tie. Sora was unconscious.

Kei and the wheelbarrow were making quite the noises in the room. Rataka-Rataka-Rataka.

"Sorry. I'm late for the wedding." Kei exclaimed.

"Can a steward make his speech?!" the steward left the room, ticked off.

Roxas stood from his seat, away from Naminé and ran up to Kei, looking suspicious, "Kei? What's this?"

He waved at her dress then at Sora, trying not to understand the truth he could face.

"Hey Roxas!" Kei exclaimed, "Guess what? We're getting married." Kei smiled.

Roxas immediately went all red, "WHAT?!" he screamed, "you marrying this guy?!"

Roxas reached to Sora's unconscious body and was right about to throw a punch but Kei stopped him, "Don't even think about it!" Kei hissed at Roxas.

"But you can't go with him! I—" Roxas paused. He then pulled off a small card and a pen, scribbled on the card and showed Kei. Kei cooed, "Aww…I love you too Roxas."

Roxas smiled.

"Just not the way I love Sora." Kei finished.

Roxas frowned.

"Roxas!" Naminé jumped from her seat and approached Roxas, "What on earth are you doing?"

"That's not important, Naminé." Roxas told her.

"I think your girlfriend is asking for you, Roxas." Kei told him.

"SHE'S NOT MY –!" Roxas stopped to look at Naminé before changing his phrase, "I mean, she's kinda like my…err…"

"Now, if you'll excuse me. Sora and I have some wedding to attend." Kei took off with the unconscious Sora. Naminé turned to face Roxas, "You hear that?" she said, "They got a wedding to attend."

"Yo, Naminé." Came the voice of Dirk behind the blond girl. She turned around to stare at his angry eyes.

"Hey…Dirk?" Naminé sounded nervous.

"What's the deal?" Dirk asked.

"Oh, you know Roxas. Always hanging on two people who are trying to move on, it's so sick it's like watching a soap opera." Naminé said.

Dirk shook his head, "No, I mean what's the deal with you and Roxas?" he sounded angry.

"What do you mean?"

"WITCH!" Kairi screamed the top of her lungs. She pulled Naminé away from Dirk to face her and landed on mighty slap on her cheek, literally propelling her to the ground. Everyone gasped.

"Ow! Why did you do that for?" Naminé complained.

Kairi approached her, "You think you can push up with my man and get away with this? Why I oughta show you—"

Kairi pulled Naminé to her feet and was about to pull off another blow. Naminé blocked her attack with her arm and headbutt Kairi. "OW!" Kairi screamed.

Naminé threw her arm at Kairi for a slap but Kairi blocked and twisted her arm. Naminé chanced it to pull her hair.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" the girls were screaming and clawing each other's hairs, and everyone watched the fight like they were watching a movie.

"Oh dear." Cinderella looked horrified, but the steward brought a big smile on his face, "Is anyone filming this?"

"Got it!" a cameraman gave the steward a thumb up. The minister's smile grew bigger, until Cinderella stared at him. The minister stopped smiling, faced the cameraman and gave him a saddened look. The cameraman reluctantly turned off his camera.

Kairi pounced on Naminé, pinned her to the ground, and continued to claw her. Naminé grabbed Kairi, threw her back-first to the ground and delivered a body slam.

"This is better than wrestling!" Dirk drooled.

"You think?" Roxas asked.

The crowd was so busy watching Kairi and Naminé going at it, they didn't notice Luc entering the room. He carried a platter of the heart-shaped strawberry cream cakes over to Amy's table and offered one plate to Amy, "Would the lady like some desserts?" he asked.

"No thanks, I'm not really hun…" Amy looked up to Luc and went dead silence. Mm-Mm-Hm! Luc was hot! She was visualizing him, dressed-up, flashing a dashing smile and carrying a bouquet of flowers instead in a flourishing background with music playing.

"…gry!" she finished, her eyes looked hypnotized.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Luc asked. Amy stood up. Luc started backing away as Amy approached him, "Okay Lady. I'm going to have to ask you to sit back down!"

"Not after I saw you, I can't." Amy kept approaching Luc. Luc fled to the kitchen. Amy followed.

Kairi and Naminé were still clawing each other when Sora started waking up. He was in a very bad shape after being out cold for a while, "Where am I?"

"Hey, you're awake." Kei smiled.

Sora quickly noticed he was on a wheelbarrow, "What the…? Why am I in a wheelbarrow?" he faced Kei, "and why are you dressed like that?"

"You like it? It's my wedding dress."

Sora jumped out of the wheelbarrow, "Uh-Uh. No way you're going to force me into a loveless marriage!"

Donald and Goofy ran toward Sora at the podium, "Sora! We've been looking all over—"

Kei interrupted Donald, "A loveless marriage?! I spent thousand of munnies to rent this dress and you call this a loveless marriage?!"

"You guys aren't even married yet." Goofy reminded Kei.

Donald chortled, "Wait a minute. You spent thousand to _rent _this dress?!"

Sora looked over to see Naminé and Kairi still clawing each other. He looked around to see half of the people staring at Sora on the wheelbarrow and half still watching the girls fighting.

"So, is there going to be a wedding or not?" Kei demanded.

"Oh no there won't." Sora jumped off the wheelbarrow and ran down the stairs to Naminé and Kairi. The girls were holding each other's ears when they saw Sora approaching.

"Sora!" they exclaimed and they ran to him.

"Are you okay?" Naminé asked.

"He's talking to me, not you!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Was he talking to you?" Naminé hissed at Kairi.

"Why are you guys fighting?! You were practically clawing each other's throat…" Sora then turned on everyone else, "and everyone here didn't do a single thing about it!"

"We couldn't stop the fight." Dirk said.

"Yeah, it was like watching two untamed lions. What could we do?" Roxas said.

"What you could do is help me rip Naminé's hair out for stealing my Dirk!" Kairi screamed while staring down at Naminé.

"Your Dirk?" Naminé fired back, "I don't even _care _for Dirk. All I want is Roxas!"

Dirk's face looked in pain. These words felt like a stab on his heart, he couldn't speak. Roxas placed a hand on his shoulders for comfort, "sorry, man. I guess you were too late."

"See?" Naminé said.

Roxas then faced Naminé, "Actually, Naminé, I was talking to you."

Naminé's jaw dropped, "WHAT?"

"I've moved on. My girl is Kei."

Kei scoffed, "You? Your girl? I rather puke!"

Now Roxas looked hurt. Kei wasn't finished, "Didn't you heard me the first time? I'm getting married?"

"Not anymore!" Sora removed his tie and threw it on the ground. Kei looked horrified. Sora faced Kairi, "The only person I love in this room is Kairi." He smiled, "Would you like to spend Valentine's Day with your very own Prince Charming?"

Kairi's eyes stared magically at Sora's, "oh my…you were the one who wrote the letter?"

Sora nodded. Kairi stood speechless.

"Please, Kairi. Please, give me your answer." Sora begged.

Kairi remained blank.

* * *

Jiminy Cricket's POV: What will Kairi say? Will she accepts Sora's invitation to be his date? It's going to be a long wait...

* * *

Meanwhile… 

Riku entered the catering's kitchen and closed the entry shut. She turned to find Luc hiding beneath a table, literally shaking.

"Oh, thank goodness! A man!" Riku ran to pull Luc out of hiding. Luc freaked out, "What are you doing?! She's going to find me!"

"It's best that they find you. Here." Riku pulled out of his pocket a latex mask and slapped it on Luc's face. The mask reveals to be Riku's face. "This should come in handy. Your woman may not find you. Or maybe she will."

Riku ran off to another direction.

The entry broke open and there stood the girls crowd. They eyeballed Luc in a hostile manner. Luc shook his head, "Oh no."

"Get him." One woman ordered and the girls stepped inside the kitchen.

* * *


End file.
